La Légende de Kyle
by SparKyle
Summary: Kyle est un jeune garçon de 12 ans vivant avec ses parents. Sa vie n'est pas très passionnante, voir même ennuyeuse. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre un petit groupe de Pikachu qui ont besoin d'aide pour sauver leur amie/soeur Kelly qui a été enlevée. Kyle, accompagné de son ami Paul, va tout faire pour les aider. Et c'est alors que sa vie va basculer...
1. Humains et Pikachu

Bonjour ! Je publie enfin ma fiction sur ce site, je publierais les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écrirais sur mon Blog.

Enfin bref, parlons un peu de la fiction. Et bien comme l'indique le titre c'est une fiction avec des Pikachu (et peut-être des Evoli mais ça s'arrête là au niveau Pokémon) qui vivent avec des Humains, du moins au début. Ce chapitre 1 est en réalité le prologue (première partie) et une petite introduction sur les relations Hommes et Pikachu (deuxième partie). Le genre de la fic' est plutôt amitié au début, aventure, romance et tragédie à la fin. Je compte mettre du sang et des passages assez gords parfois (rêves au début, combats à la fin). Si vous voulez plus d'infos prévenez moi, sinon je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez la fic' ! :)

* * *

La nuit était tombé, la lune voilée par des nuages noirs montrait qu'un orage se préparait. Une bourrasque de vent souffla sur la sombre plaine, plusieurs ombres menaçantes s'avancèrent. Des murmures ainsi que des grognements parcoururent l'assistance. La bête en tête du groupe, s'arrêta au centre de la steppe et l'ensemble un peu plus loin. Les yeux rivés sur la forêt, le meneur commençait à s'impatienter, il remua les oreille quand il entendit, enfin, un bruit de pas. D'autres ombres, moins fortes en nombres, sortirent des bois. Le chef des premiers arrivants s'avança encore plus et s'écria.  
«Alors ? Que décidez vous ?!»  
Dévoilant un petit sourire, il fixa l'un des intrus arrivés, celui-ci s'approcha et cria.  
«Nous préférons mourir en te combattant plutôt qu'en trahissant les nôtres !»  
Sur ces mots dit, un éclair déchira le ciel assombrit. Le sourire du leader d'en face se transforma en rage et il fronça les sourcils. Dans les deux assemblées, les grondements s'intensifièrent, certains laissaient leurs joues et leurs poils s'électrifier.  
«Dans ce cas, commença le refusé, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix !  
-De toute façon, qui crois tu berner ? s'exprima un être du groupe adverse, Tu nous aurais quand même tué !»  
Dans le camp du chef sournois, l'une des ombres ne partageait pas la même colère que ces semblables, mais plutôt de la peur. Il s'approcha du meneur furieux et lui annonça à voix haute.  
«Teigneux, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée...  
-Tu as peur !? s'énerva-il  
-N-non, mais il a d'autre façons plus raisonnables que tous les tuer..!  
-Je n'accepterais aucun lâche ou traître dans mon clan ! gronda Teigneux, je t'ai donné une chance de te joindre à nous et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?!»  
Des cris de protestations venaient de ce groupe même, tandis que les autres regardaient la scène avec horreur. Parmi tous ces yeux voilé par le dégoût, il n'y avait qu'une seule paire dont le regard laissait couler les larmes et la tristesse.  
«Je vois que tu n'est qu'un misérable traître ! reprit-il, Tu ne mérite pas d'être des nôtres !»  
L'accusé tenta de reculer, mais deux bêtes c'étaient levés et l'immobilisèrent fermement.  
«Natsu, Keiji ! appela Teigneux, Tuez-le !»  
Surpris, le condamné en resta bouche-bée. Les deux désignés s'élancèrent sur lui, les deux autres qui le tenaient le lâchèrent au moment où l'un des attaquant avait sauté près du traître. Il lui donna un violent coup de griffe sur la joue, sous le choc, il se stabilisa sur ces pattes avant et tourna la tête, à ce moment là, il vit l'autre assaillant lui tourner autour et sans s'en rendre compte, l'ennemis lui trancha le gorge et il se vida de son sang en un rien de temps en réprimant un spasme et s'effondra inerte sur le sol déjà couvert de son propre sang. Un autre éclair étincela la plaine et en même temps le corps du malheureux.  
Un hurlement se fit entendre dans le camp adverse, l'un d'eux, se précipita contre les assassin à toute allure, l'électricité parcourait tous ses membres, les yeux larmoyant, voilé par la tristesse et la colère, il se rua en sautant sur celui qui avait donné le coup de grâce au traître. Celui-ci regarda sadiquement son chef qui lui rendit le même regard, il attrapa le cadavre, tandis que l'autre participant sauta devant son acolyte et frappa férocement le ventre de l'adversaire, paralysé par la douleur, encore en l'air, l'ennemis pivota et lui donna un coup de queue sur le dos, ce qui le plaqua au sol. Ricanant, le gagnant l'attrapa par la peau du coup, l'acolyte en profita pour lancer sur le perdant, le cadavre fraîchement tué. Lui et le corps sans vie, dérapèrent entre les deux "clans". Trois personne s'élancèrent vers les vaincus, morts d'inquiétude, ils secouèrent le vivant pour le réveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, dont luisaient encore la tristesse et les pleurs, il les riva sur le cadavre et tenta de ramper auprès de lui. L'autre meneur, horrifié qu'un chef puisse faire une chose pareille, détourna le regard vers les assassins, comme tous ces alliés derrière lui. La colère l'envahissant il sauta devant lui à quatre pattes et hurla.  
«Espèces d'ordures ! (l'autre leader souriait sadiquement) À L'ATTAQUE !»  
Tous chargèrent (exceptés la petite bête vaincu) colère et détermination luisaient dans chaque paires d'yeux, la bataille finale avait commencé !

* * *

_Bienvenu dans un monde que tout le monde connait, puisqu'il s'agit du monde des Humains. Vous êtes nombreux à être originaire de ce monde, vous qui lisez ce texte. Mais dans ce monde, une histoire est encore inconnue de tous, il est de mon devoir de vous la conter ! Les Humains vivaient normalement, polluaient, s'insultaient, etc..._  
_Mais un jour, une tempête énorme éclata. Dans le ciel des éclairs dansaient, le vent soufflait, le sol tremblait. Une lumière aveuglante déchira, soudainement, les intempéries. Des humains sortaient de leur cachette pour aller voir ce qu'il c'était passé. Parmi les débris se trouvait une énorme chose flottante au ras du sol. Plusieurs lumières apparaissaient, libérant des créatures. L'un des humains s'approcha de l'une d'elles qui se réveillait. Les deux êtres vivants croisèrent leurs regards et commencèrent à paniquer, ce qui réveilla les autres créatures. L'un des hommes hurlait de peur, il prit un fusil et commençait à mitrailler au hasard. Il ne tua personne, mais blessa beaucoup de créatures. Celles-ci se jetèrent sur lui et le tua. Les autres humains ,apeurés, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et alertèrent les populations, qui dépêchèrent un groupe armé. Les créatures étaient intelligentes, elles se rendirent dans la forêt la plus proche et attendirent les soldats, qui, arrivés dans les bois, ne savaient plus où aller. C'est là que les créatures sautèrent sur eux. Une bataille éclata et l'effet de surprise était un très gros avantage qui les fit gagner. Mais un homme survit et demanda du renfort. Voilà comment la guerre commença, elle dura des semaines, des mois, des années. Un jour, l'un des présidents tenta une trêve avec leurs ennemis pour leur parler de cette guerre. Tous les deux se comprenaient suffisamment pour s'entendre. Ils déclarèrent, alors à leurs peuples, que la guerre devait prendre fin ! Même si la tension était palpable, ces deux peuples finirent par se connaître, se comprendre et cohabiter ensemble. Le peuple des créatures fut appelé Pikachu. Un jour, le portail qui avait amené ce peuple sur cette terre réapparut, ils en profitèrent pour rentrer enfin chez eux. Le président qui avait déclaré la guerre finie leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient revenir ici quand ils le voulaient s' ils le pouvaient. Ils acceptèrent, mais par contre, aucun humain n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans leur "dimension",ce qui énervait les humains, quelle preuve d'égoïsme ! Quelques années plus tard, le peuple revint dans le monde des humains, leur déclarer qu'ils pouvaient aller et venir entre les deux mondes quand ils le voulaient ! Mais les humains leur demanda ce secret que personne ne voulait dévoiler. Les humains étaient encore plus indignés, la tension entre eux était alors troublante. Ces deux peuples ne s'aimaient pas vraiment._  
_Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, la vie avait beau être redevenue normale, les deux peuples vivaient un peu à l'écart. Même si leurs enfants jouaient ensemble._


	2. Bart et Kelly

Kelly était excitée comme une puce. Ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient vivre avec les humains. Bart et Kelly avaient crié de joie et dansaient, Bounty les imitait bêtement et Steel regardait son père d'un air sérieux. Après avoir traverser un drôle de portail, ils arrivèrent dans ce monde étrangement attirant. Il ressemblait beaucoup au leur, mais l'air avait quelque chose de différent. Bart et Kelly jouaient gaiement dans l'herbe de la forêt, mais leurs parents les entraînaient dans une "ville" d'humains. Bart s'écria tout de suite.  
«Ça pue !»  
Kelly huma l'air, c'était vrai, une odeur horrible lui fit hérisser les poils.  
«Beurk !  
-C'est le monde des humains. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste...»  
Son père n'était pas ravi de venir ici, Steel et Keyla non plus. Après avoir marcher et écouter les règles de ce monde, Mike leur expliqua comment vivaient les humains, dans des bâtiments appelés maisons.  
«Est-ce qu'on va visiter une maison ? demanda Kelly  
-Mieux ! On va vivre quelque temps dans une maison !  
-Cool ! s'extasia Bart  
-'Y a de la place pour jouer ?  
-Beaucoup ! Il y a même un jardin !  
-C'est quoi un jardin ?  
-C'est...une mini forêt !  
-Ouah !»  
Bart aperçut alors un homme qui venait de faire des courses.  
«Wouah ! 'Y a un mec là-bas ! s'écria-t-il  
-Où ça ? demanda Kelly  
-Là, regarde ! Il faut prendre une photo !  
-Doucement, ce ne sont pas des animaux dans un safari..! s'exclama Mike  
-Ah bon ? questionna Kelly  
-Dommage...bouda Bart. Eyh ! Le blanc ! cria-t-il  
L'homme se tourna vers lui.  
-Aller les jaunes ! hurla-t-il à l'homme qui leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla  
-Non mais ça va pas ?! gronda Steel en lui donna un coup sur la tête  
-Boh ! On peux plus s'amuser ?! répondit Bart avec bonne humeur  
-Ça suffit, ne vous disputez pas avec les Humains ! En plus nous sommes arrivés !»

* * *

«Ouah !»  
Kelly regardait le bâtiment que montrait son père, ils allaient vivre ici pendant un moment. Kelly se sentait déjà à l'aise, elle rentra dans la maison en dépassant Bart et huma l'air qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Cette odeur lui était totalement inconnue. Bart entra à son tour et regardait partout. Son père et sa mère les suivirent ainsi que Steel et Bounty.  
«C'est grand ! s'exclama Bart  
-Oui, c'est parce que cette maison était habitée par des humains avant. répondit Mike  
-Des humains ?» répéta Kelly  
Bounty aperçut les escaliers et tenta de les grimper marche par marche.  
«Et ça, ça mène où ? demanda Kelly  
-Au premier étage ! C'est là que vous dormirez la nuit. répondit Keyla  
-Un étage ? Ils sont fous ces humains ! rigola Bart. On peut aller voir ?  
-Non, pas pour le moment ! Nous allons régler quelques petites choses et ensuite vous pourrez y aller.»  
Kelly et Bart étaient déçus, ils auraient voulu explorer l'étage tout de suite. Bart sortit de la maison en douce et fit signe à Kelly de le suivre. Elle le rejoint dehors.  
«Où on va ? questionna-t-elle  
-J'ai vu un truc énorme là-bas et j'ai envie d'y faire un tour !  
-Quoi ? On ne reste pas ici ?  
-Je veux y aller maintenant, et puis tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre après tout. Je croyais que t'étais curieuse..!  
-Ça va ! C'est bon ! Je viens !» dit-elle avec humeur.  
Elle n'aimait pas la cupidité de son frère borné, il voulait toujours tout faire en même temps et ça lui attirait parfois des ennuis.  
Ils filèrent en douce dans la direction que Bart prenait. Kelly se demanda alors si son frère savait où il allait et si il s'avait revenir, c'était tellement grand ici. Les humains la surprendront toujours.  
Bart ralentit d'un coup et regarda autour de lui.  
«On est où là ? demanda-t-il à sa soeur  
-Quoi ?! Tu sais pas où on se trouve ?! s'énerva-t-elle  
-Euh..non..  
-Espèce de crétin !»  
Kelly se mit à frapper son grand frère sur la tête, et ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Deux humains s'approchèrent en rigolant, les deux Pikachu s'arrêtèrent et scrutèrent les arrivants. L'un d'eux dit à son compagnon.  
«Regarde ! Deux rats qui se disputent on aura tout vu !  
-Ouais ! MDR !» rigolait l'autre  
Bart se vexa sur-le-champ.  
«C'est nous les rats ?! demanda-t-il avec humeur  
-Ouais bravo tu t'es reconnu ! répondit l'homme  
-Je préfère ressembler à un rat qu'à une face de pet comme toi ! s'emporta Bart  
-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?!»  
Les deux humains étaient en colère et s'approchèrent des deux enfants.  
«Cours !» hurla Bart  
Kelly se mit à courir tout en suivant son frère. Elle regarda en arrière et vit que les deux "racailles" les poursuivaient en criant des injures. Elle et son frère prirent des passages étroits pour leur faire gagner du temps. Ils les avaient presque semés quand un cul-de-sac leur barrait la route. Les humains arrivèrent aussitôt et les menaçaient tout en marchant vers eux.  
«On va vous péter la tronche !» jura l'un  
Bart se mit devant Kelly pour essayer de la protéger. Les brutes étaient devant eux.  
Soudain, un Pikachu sortit de nulle part et frappa avec son pied les côtes de l'un des hommes qui tomba au sol immédiatement, l'agresseur retomba sur ses pattes et brutalisa le second avec sa queue. Il regardait à présent Bart et Kelly.  
«Wouah ! La classe ! s'extasia Bart  
-Hum, merci. répondit l'inconnu tout en rigolant un peu  
-C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier. dit Kelly  
Mais qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle  
-Moi ? Mon nom est Teigneux ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin vous deux...»


	3. Rencontre avec Teigneux

«Teigneux ? C'est bizarre comme nom. dit Kelly  
-C'est trop classe ! s'excita Bart  
-Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda Teigneux  
-Je suis un super héros et je combats les méchants qui s'en prennent aux gens !  
-Crétin ! répondit-elle à son frère  
-Ah je vois c'est pour ça que tu criais comme une fillette en voyant les deux vermines te courir après ? rigola-t-il  
-Quoi ?! Moi une fillette..?!»  
Les paroles de Bart étaient accompagnées par le rire de Kelly.  
«J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes nouveaux et que vous vous êtes perdus. devina Teigneux  
-Ouaip ! répondit Bart  
-La faute à qui ?!  
-Et comment vous vous appelez ? questionna Teigneux  
-Moi je m'appelle Kelly.  
-Et moi je suis Bart !»  
Teigneux bondit sur un mur de pierre et se tourna vers eux.  
«Alors venez Bart et Kelly ! Je vais vous conduire quelque part ! proposa-t-il  
-Mais tu ne sais pas où on habite pourtant.  
-Ouais, mais je connais un endroit où vous pourriez voir votre maison !»  
Kelly accepta tout de suite, Bart mit du temps à commencer à les suivre puis se lança. Sur le chemin Kelly discutait avec cette nouvelle connaissance.  
«Tu vis ici ? demanda-t-elle  
-Ouais, depuis un moment déjà.  
-Tu as de la famille ou des amis ?»  
Teigneux regarda Kelly et commençait à avoir un regard nostalgique.  
«Non, je n'ai ni famille, ni amis. finit-il par répondre  
-C'est triste. Si tu veux mon frère et moi on peux être tes amis !  
-Quoi ?! sursautèrent Bart et Teigneux  
-Bah oui ! Tu nous as aidé contre les humains et tu nous aides à rentrer chez nous, on pourrait être amis ! proposa-t-elle  
-Hey, tu m'as pas demandé mon avis ! s'exclama Bart  
-Bah je suppose que tu acceptes...  
-Non ! Je refuse !  
-Pareil pour moi ! dit Teigneux  
Mais par contre je veux bien être ton ami à toi !  
-C'est vrai ?! demanda Kelly  
-Ouais !  
-Attend une minute ! Je t'interdis d'être l'ami de ma soeur ! s'interposa Bart  
-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi et puis comme elle m'a proposé ! se moqua-t-il  
-Mais c'est ma soeur ! Elle traîne avec moi et personne d'autre !»  
Kelly n'écoutait plus, elle riait de leur dispute de gamin. Mais il se faisait tard, ils se dépêchèrent donc d'aller dans la direction de Teigneux.  
Une fois arrivés en haut d'une tour très haute, Kelly reconnut tout de suite leur nouvelle maison. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur foyer, Bart et Kelly étaient tout heureux et bondissaient de joie.  
«Merci Teigneux ! Sans toi on serait sûrement encore dans la ruelle ! remercia-t-elle  
-Tu oublies que tu étais avec moi ! répondit Bart  
-Ouais cause toujours...  
-Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant. expliqua Teigneux  
-Bon débarras... murmura Bart  
-D'accord, tu viendras nous voir demain ? demanda Kelly  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Bah, on est amis maintenant. Pas vrai Bart ?  
-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux..!  
-Alors à demain !» salua-t-elle  
Teigneux hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et sauta sur les toits des maisons en saluant ses nouveaux amis, puis il disparut au loin.  
Kelly le trouvait drôlement habile, puis décida de rentrer avec son frère. Épuisés, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et s'écroulèrent sur le sol de fatigue. Quand une voix leur demanda.  
«Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?!»


	4. Où étiez-vous ?

Bart et Kelly se relevèrent. C'était Steel, et il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Kelly était tout de même soulagée, si ça avait été son père et sa mère, ça aurait chauffé, surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'ils s'étaient perdus.  
«On était parti se balader. répondit Bart  
-Pendant tout ce temps ? Vous vous êtes seulement balader ? Je suis sûr que comme d'habitude vous avez fait des bêtises ! s'énerva Steel  
-On peut même plus explorer les environs ? demanda Kelly  
-Ouais ! Et puis je vois pas ce qu'on a fait de mal. De toute façon, on est rentré sain et sauf ! insista Bart  
-Vous avez eu de la chance que j'aie été là pour vous couvrir. Parce que nos parents ne vous voyaient pas et commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais je leur ai dit que vous étiez dans le jardin.  
-Ah ! Tu vois que tu peux être sympa quand tu veux ! dit Bart soulagé  
-Ouais, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à revenir. Et où étiez-vous ?» redemanda Steel  
Bart et Kelly n'osaient pas dire la vérité, ils se feraient sûrement disputer par Steel. Enfin, encore plus que maintenant. Finalement Kelly se lança.  
«Bart a voulu aller voir la ville et à cause de cet idiot on s'est perdus et deux humains nous ont insulté..! avoua-t-elle  
-Hey ! Je t'ai pas obligé à venir ! s'exclama Bart  
-Et bah, heureusement que je suis venue sinon tu serais encore coincé avec ces deux brutes ! s'emporta sa soeur  
-Peut-être, mais si t'était pas venue, j'aurais pas rencontré d'humain !»  
Bart et Kelly se disputaient encore. Steel était désespéré, puis demanda soudainement.  
«Vous vous êtes battu avec des humains ?! hurla-t-il  
-Euh...juste...embêté... balbutia Bart  
-Mais c'est pas nous qui avons commencé ! Ils nous ont traité de rats ! annonça Kelly  
Et puis, on ne leur à pas donné un seul coup...  
-Ça c'est bien ! coupa Steel  
-Mais, quelqu'un d'autre les a tabassé. reprit-elle  
-Qui ? s'étonna-t-il  
-Teigneux ! C'est notre nouvel ami ! C'est un Pikachu, comme nous ! répondit fièrement Kelly  
-Ouais ! Les racketteurs se sont fait racketter !» rigola Bart  
Steel avait un regard hésitant. Puis il finit enfin par se calmer.  
«Ouf ! Tant mieux qu'il soit venu. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir traîner avec ce genre d'humain !  
-Comment ça "ce genre d'humain" il y en a plusieurs ? questionna Kelly  
-Oui, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard. La nuit commence à tomber.» reprit-il  
Il se dirigea dans une direction, puis se retourna pour leur dire une dernière chose.  
«Je croyais que vous vouliez visiter l'étage tout à l'heure.» dit-il gaiement  
Bart et Kelly se retrouvèrent de nouveau excités. Leur fatigue oubliée, ils grimpèrent les escaliers et commencèrent à inspecter le secteur tout en s'amusant.


	5. Le Genre Humain

_Salut ! ^^ _

_Je ne ferais pas souvent de commentaire avant de commencer les chapitres mais là il faut que je règle quelques petites choses.._

_Tout d'abord, merci à Pandora60 pour tes reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Seulement, il y a un petit problème : Comme je viens de m'inscrire sur ce site je ne connais pas encore toutes les manœuvres et donc je ne sais pas comment te répondre, ni comment retrouver ta fiction pour pouvoir la lire, désolée. Donc si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment faire, ce serait vraiment sympa de sa part (ou si Pandora60 me répond) !_

**Bon, après cette petite parenthèse, voici le chapitre 5 :**

* * *

Kelly était encore plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure. Elle et Bart avaient couru partout et exploré l'étage, mais au moins elle s'était bien amusée. Steel débarqua et demanda à sa soeur.  
«Tu sais où est Bart ?  
-Là-haut.Répondit-elle tout en montrant Bart perché sur la lampe du plafond  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là espèce d'abruti ?! hurla Steel  
-Je voulais voir comment ce truc faisait pour rester en l'air ! cria Bart déterminé à avoir sa réponse  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu tombes ?! questionna son frère apeuré  
-Bonne question... marmonna-t-il  
-Je vais le tuer... murmura Steel  
-T'es vraiment pas malin ! s'emporta Kelly  
Aller ! Descend qu'on puisse jouer ! râla-t-elle  
-Roh ! Ça va toi ! répondit Steel qui empilait des chaises pour attraper Bart  
-Je vais tomber ! se plaignait celui-ci  
-Mais non ! J'arrive !»  
Steel essaya de monter sur les chaises et tenta d'atteindre son petit frère, mais il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse sur l'un des dossiers. Kelly aperçut Bounty en train d'escalader la pile mais elle ne broncha pas, elle était trop fatiguée. Steel parvint à être à la même hauteur que Bart, sauf que ce dernier avait trop peur pour lâcher la lampe.  
«Fais pas ta chochotte je suis là !» s'énerva son grand frère  
Il remarqua enfin Bounty et lui ordonna de descendre. Son petit frère sauta, à contre-coeur, de la "montagne" de chaises ce qui la fit vibrer. Steel tomba mais s'accrocha à la queue de son frère qui criait de douleur et toutes les chaises tombèrent ce qui réveilla Kelly qui mourrait de rire en voyant un tel spectacle.  
«Au lieu de rire, aide nous !» criaient ses frères  
Tout en riant, leur soeur mit des coussins et des couettes à l'endroit où ils allaient tomber pour amortir la chute.  
«Allez-y ! Lâchez ! leur dit-elle  
-T'es malade ?! C'est super haut ! paniqua Bart  
-Et tu t'es pas dit ça quand t'es monté ?!» lui demanda Steel  
Soudain, un craquement interrompit leur dispute, ils regardèrent en haut. L'endroit où la lampe était fixée était en train de craquer puis elle céda, laissant tomber les deux frères sur les oreillers, idem. Ils étaient couverts de poussière, car le plafond était assez vieux et crasseux. Steel se tourna lentement vers Bart et lui dit calmement pour ne pas exploser.  
«Bart...tu ne refais plus..JAMAIS..ce genre de bêtises..!  
-C'est promis...» répondit-il  
Une fois débarbouillé. les frères et soeur se réunirent dans le salon encore vide.  
«Où sont Papa et Maman ? demanda Kelly  
-Ils sont partis depuis un moment déjà, je ne sais pas pourquoi.»  
Tout était enfin calme, mais Bart commençait à s'ennuyer.  
«C'est quoi le "genre humain" dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure ? questionna-t-il  
-Oh, j'ai pas envie de vous en parler... râla Steel  
-Aller ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Kelly  
-Bon ! D'accord, je vais vous le dire. Mais vous gardez ça pour vous d'accord ?!  
-Promis !  
-Bien. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il y a plusieurs genre d'humains.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Bart  
-Laisse moi finir ! s'énerva Steel  
Vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'histoire concernant nos ancêtres rencontrant les humains ?  
-Oui !  
-Et bien, depuis le jour où nos ancêtres sont repartis dans notre monde, les humains ont gardé une rancœur pour nous. Ils étaient jaloux que nous pouvions voyager entre différents mondes. Mais vous savez que l'un des représentant humain nous avait promis de revenir quand nous le souhaitons.  
-Ça c'est un gentil humain ! s'exclama Bart  
-Oui, c'est ça ce qu'on appelle le "genre humain", certains humains sont bons et généreux comme celui-ci. Mais d'autres sont mauvais avec des intentions malsaines ! Comme les deux brutes qui vous ont agressé ce matin.  
-Ah ?!  
-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous traîniez avec ce genre d'humain ! Ils sont méchants et vous voudrons du mal. Mais ne vous enfermez pas pour autant, certains sont très gentils. Voilà vous êtes prévenus, maintenant choisissez vos amis humains avec précaution, compris ?!  
-Oui ! Compte sur nous !»


	6. Un Rêve Étrange

Steel avait rejoint sa chambre, depuis que sa soeur avait prononcé le nom de Teigneux, il se faisait beaucoup de souci. Un frisson l'avait parcouru quand il se souvenait de son rêve abominable. Il était là, dans ce cauchemar ! Le dénommé Teigneux. Qui avait assassiné quelqu'un devant ses yeux avec un regard sadique et terrifiant. Du moins dans ce rêve étrange. Steel se posa beaucoup de questions. Qui est-il ? Que signifie ce rêve ? Pourquoi en avait-il rêvé avant d'avoir rencontrer Teigneux, qu'il n'a ,d'ailleurs, toujours pas rencontré ? Qui avait-il assassiné ? Cela s'est-il déjà passé ? Ou est-ce que..?  
Steel n'eut pas le temps de penser à la fin de sa question qu'il reçut violemment un oreiller dans la face et tomba au sol, tout en poussant un cri de surprise. En se relevant, il entendit quelqu'un rigoler, il tourna la tête et aperçut Bart qui avait fait le plein de munitions.  
«Hey ! Steel ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé des petites boules de neiges qui sont ni petites, ni des boules, ni en neige ! s'écria-t-il en relançant un projectile  
-C'est pas fait pour jouer ! répondit Steel en rattrapant l'oreiller  
C'est fait pour dormir, abruti !  
-Ah bon ? On dort dedans ? demanda-t-il  
-Rah ! Mais non..!  
-Steel ! Steel ! C'est moi qui dort au dessus ! le coupa Kelly en courant vers sa chambre suivit de Bounty  
-Non ! C'est moi ! râla Bart  
-Je l'ai dit la première !  
-Ouais, mais t'es trop petite !  
-Et toi t'es trop bête !  
-Stop vous deux ! Puisque c'est ça c'est moi qui dort au dessus ! nargua leur grand-frère en se dépêchant de monter sur le lit superposé  
-Pas si on t'en empêche !» s'écriaient en choeur Bart et Kelly  
Une petite dispute s'installa dans la pièce, qui se transforma bientôt en rires et en bataille de polochons. Des plumes volaient partout dans la salle. Bounty rejoint la baston avec des couettes. Plus tard, Keyla et Mike débarquèrent à leur tour, attirés par le brouhaha.  
«Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! s'énerva Mike  
-On joue ! répondit Bart perché sur le lit du haut  
-Bart descend de là, tu vas te faire mal ! s'inquiéta sa mère  
-Meuh non ! dit-il en tombant, mais sa chute ne lui fit pas mal vu le nombre de plumes et de couvertures qui traînaient par terre  
Tu vois, j'ai rien !» rigola-t-il  
Mike chercha Steel du regard et alla lui parler pour lui dire de stopper ses petits frères et soeur, mais ivre de jeux, Steel lui envoya un coussin entre les deux yeux sans s'en soucier. Il repartit à la charge sur Kelly et Bounty. Mike semblait furieux, mais se prit vite dans le jeu en les enveloppant dans une couverture et en chatouillant tout le monde. Keyla rit, amusée, elle prit part au "combat" et elle sauta sur Bart qui riait comme jamais.  
C'est sur cette bonne humeur et mort de fatigue, que toute la famille partit se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Toutes peines emportées très loin d'ici.  
Dans la nuit.  
«Kelly tu dors ? murmura Bart  
-Hmm, plus maintenant. grogna sa soeur  
-J'adore le monde des humains pas toi ?  
-Hmm, si. soupira-t-elle  
-Je trouve qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance ! Si je m'amuse autant tout les jours je...»  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il entendit Kelly qui s'était rendormie. Il sourit et souhaita bonne nuit à sa soeur adorée. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, il serait sans pitié pour protéger Kelly. Il s'en fit la promesse.


	7. Exploration du Jour: La Ruelle du Danger

Kelly se réveilla en sursaut. Bart et Bounty venaient de lui sauter dessus et sautaient dans son lit comme un trampoline.  
«Kelly ! Débout ! On veut jouer ! cria Bounty  
-Ouais, il fait beau on va jouer dehors !» chanta Bart  
Les premiers signes de frustration de Kelly commençaient à apparaître.  
«NAN MAIS C'EST BON, FAUT PAS VOUS GÊNEZ ! hurla-t-elle  
ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !»  
Les deux frères s'enfuyaient en courant tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Kelly, soupira. Puis elle sortit de son lit pour aller voir ses parents. Elle se vautra dans les escaliers par manque d'habitude et de fatigue. Décidément la journée commençait bien pour elle. Steel avait l'air de bonne humeur, il se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Kelly le suivit et elle vit une table avec un saladier rempli de pommes. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim, elle attrapa deux fruits et s'en alla furtivement pour les manger. Elle sortit prendre l'air et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bart et Bounty qui mijotaient quelque chose de louche.  
«On peut savoir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? demanda-t-elle méfiante  
-Hein ? Oh rien..rien du tout voyons, tu nous prends pour qui petite soeur ? mentit Bart  
-Laisse tomber, je viens avec vous je m'ennuie ici. répondit Kelly soudain de bonne humeur  
-Super ! s'exclama Bounty  
-Tant que tu dis rien aux parents et à Steel. accepta son grand-frère  
-Alors on va où ? questionna gaiement leur soeur  
-On part en exploration ! On va examiner les moindres recoins de cette ville et en faire notre territoire ! répondit Bart avec fierté  
-Cool ! On devrait aller chercher Teigneux pour avoir des information ! proposa-t-elle  
-Teigneux ? Pourquoi tu nous parles de lui ? interrogea-t-il  
-C'est qui Teigneux ? demanda Bounty  
-Quelqu'un. Je pensais juste que lui il connait sûrement mieux le coin que nous. Imagine si on se perd ! répondit Kelly  
-Mouais, ça tient la route. Okay, c'est parti ! Direction : La base de Teigneux !

-Et tu sais où elle est ?  
-Non !  
-Bah alors comment on fait ?! s'énerva-t-elle  
-Du calme, on a juste à retourner dans la ruelle où on l'a rencontré.  
-C'est pas bête. Alors on y va ?  
-OUAIS !» répondirent-ils tous en choeur  
Et ils se dirigeaient vers la ruelle où ils avaient eu leur rencontre avec ce mystérieux Teigneux. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils se faisaient très discrets à cause des humains. Et l'atmosphère était drôlement pensante.  
«Heure : 11h23. Rapport de la situation : Tout est normal. Mon équipe et moi devons être très prudent car, des humains sauvages rôdent dans le coin et ils sont agressifs ! Objectif : Trouvé la base de Teigneux.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Kelly à son frère Bart  
-Je note à voix haute notre aventure. dit-il tout fière  
-"Je note à voix notre aventure" et nyahnyahnyah ! répéta ridiculement Kelly  
Arrête ton délire, tout ce que tu vas nous attirer c'est des ennuis et on va se faire repérer !»  
Kelly continua d'avancer, Bart ne répondit rien mais s'arrêta un moment, Bounty le questionna du regard et il lui répondit par une grimace désignant leur soeur et ils reprirent leur route. Bounty s'amusait à jouer avec leurs ombres, le soleil était pile au dessus d'eux.  
«Tu crois que c'est encore loin ? demanda Kelly  
-Je sais pas, je croyais que tu savais tout ! grogna Bart  
-Pff, ça va !» râla-t-elle  
Bounty n'écoutait pas la discussion, il continuait à jouer. Soudain, il sauta sur une ombre, il regarda autour de lui, elle n'appartenait ni à lui, ni à Kelly ou à Bart. Mais c'était une ombre de Pikachu, il en était sûr et certain ! Il leva la tête, le soleil l'éblouissait mais il aperçut une silhouette qui le fixait intensément, lui ,son frère et sa soeur.


	8. Une Exploration qui tourne mal ?

Bounty ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé, par quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Trop concentré sur la silhouette il n'avertit pas Bart et Kelly qui se disputaient encore. Celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui ferma soudainement les yeux, quand il les ouvrit ils étaient blanc vitreux. Bounty eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ça et la panique le gagna. Il se rua en arrière et s'enfuit en criant de peur. Bart et Kelly ,interrompus par le cri, regardèrent aux alentours. Bounty avait disparu !  
«Bounty ! appela Bart  
-T'es où Bounty ?! C'est pas drôle !» paniqua Kelly  
Ils appelaient toujours mais il ne revenait pas. Bart recula, il commençait à avoir peur. Quand son dos heurta quelque chose, il se retourna lentement en sentant un souffle dans son cou. Il vit quelqu'un se tenir devant lui, immobile.  
«BOUH !  
-AAAAAAAAH !»  
Bart sursauta et courait à reculons, il se cogna contre Kelly, apeurée par le hurlement de son frère. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux, quand ils entendirent un rire.  
«Ahahahah ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes !» dit Teigneux en pouffant de rire  
Et oui. Bart avait eu peur d'un Pikachu de son âge qui leur faisait une blague. Il se sentit soudain honteux et ridicule. Teigneux n'arrangeait pas les choses et riait de plus belle. Kelly s'énerva contre les deux garçons.  
«Mais ça va pas ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !» hurla-t-elle  
Elle se mit à étrangler son frère.  
«Ça va pas de crier comme ça, toi ?! Tu veux ma mort ?! reprit-elle  
-Et toi t'as vu comment tu cries ?» dit Bart entre deux étouffements  
Elle se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens de colère. Et elle se dirigea finalement vers Teigneux.  
«Et toi ! Pourquoi tu nous fais peur comme ça ?! hurla-t-elle encore  
-C'était juste une petite farce.» se défendit Teigneux  
Kelly poussa un cri d'exaspération en répétant qu'ils allaient la rendre folle. Bart s'approcha de Teigneux.  
«Pourquoi t'as effrayé notre petit frère ? Il est parti où ?  
-Je savais pas que vous aviez un petit frère. Il est parti vers le centre de la ville.  
-Quoi ?! Le centre ?! répéta Kelly sortie de sa crise de nerf  
-Mais c'est là-bas qu'il y a le plus d'humains ! s'écria Bart  
-Ouais, votre p'tit frère à intérêt à savoir se défendre. répondit Teigneux tout en s'en fichant complètement  
-Hey ! C'est ta faute si il s'est cassé alors tu vas nous le retrouver illico presto ! s'énerva Kelly en secouant violemment Teigneux  
-Ouais, okay. 'Faut pas s'énerver. J'y vais.»  
Il parti d'un bond sur les toits et s'éloigna rapidement.  
Kelly l'observa agacée et détourna soudainement le regard vers son frère qui comprit le message.  
«Pfff, c'est bon j'y vais moi aussi.» se rendit-il  
Et il sauta avec peine sur les toits, pas avec autant de grâce que Teigneux, mais il le rejoint sans trop de problèmes.  
Kelly elle, aurait dû partir avec eux, mais elle préféra rentrer. Elle s'en alla en direction de la maison mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle tourna la tête et vit une main s'abattre sur elle.


	9. Bounty se perd

Bart avait rejoint Teigneux sur les toits. Il hésita tout de même à laisser Kelly toute seule, mais il fallait retrouver Bounty au plus vite.  
«Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda Teigneux sans même le regarder  
-Kelly m'a obligé ! répondit Bart  
-Je me doutais bien que tu étais un soumis ! riait-il  
-Hey ! Contente-toi de retrouver mon frère !» se vexa-t-il  
Teigneux le regarda en souriant, il sauta sur d'autres toits et continua à une vitesse folle. Bart le suivit avec peine, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour le "tester", mais il se demanda pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Bart était essoufflé et tenta de le cacher pour faire bonne impression.  
«Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit allé plus loin, il faut surveiller le sol.» expliqua Teigneux  
Bart hocha la tête, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des dizaines d'humains. Bounty devait être effrayé et courir dans tous les sens, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu.  
Bart sentit un regard haineux se poser sur lui, il osa à peine se retourner pour voir qui l'épiait ainsi, serait-ce Teigneux qui le fixait ainsi ? Il jeta un oeil de son côté, c'était bien lui, au lieu de surveiller si Bounty était là, il regardait Bart qui eut un frisson.  
«Euh...qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?» demanda-t-il avec la peur dans la voix  
Teigneux ne fit que le fixer plus intensément et cligna des yeux.  
«T'as une bête dans le dos ! dit-il  
-AAAAH ! Enlève-la moi ! paniqua Bart en courant partout  
-Ok !»  
Teigneux frappa violemment le dos de Bart qui en eut le souffle coupé et tomba sur le ventre, il se releva immédiatement, énervé.  
«Nan, mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux me tuer ?! cria-t-il  
-Je t'ai juste tapoté le dos, c'est pas méchant !» râla Teigneux  
Et ils se disputèrent, tous les humains avaient le regard penché vers eux d'un air gêné. Teigneux s'écarta en emportant Bart pour être à l'abri des regards. Puis ils continuèrent leurs recherches. Teigneux observa soudainement un bâtiment énorme, il le scruta attentivement et s'écria.  
«Je crois l'avoir trouvé !

* * *

-Il est où ?!  
-Là-bas ! Viens, suis moi !» déclara Teigneux en sautant sur d'autres toits  
Bart le suivit déterminé, il avait cru voir son frère dans une drôle de tour en verre. Ils arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment, Bart essaya de voir la haut de l'immeuble, il n'y arriva pas.  
«Qu'est ce que c'est haut ! s'écria-t-il  
-Cet abruti est allé dans un ascenseur, ça va être dur de le retrouver maintenant ! râla Teigneux en pénétrant à l'intérieur.  
-Wouah ! C'est magique, les portes s'ouvrent toute seule !» s'extasia Bart  
Des passants l'entendirent et se mirent à rire, Teigneux avait un air honteux et le tira par le bras pour entrer.  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvrit et Bounty détala à l'extérieur. Il se trouvait tout en haut et regarda en bas l'air triste.  
«J'avais vu Bart, où il est passé ?»  
Sa vision se troubla d'un coup et il eut le vertige, il recula rapidement pour ne pas tomber et se cogna la tête contre quelqu'un qui râla tout de suite en se frottant. Bounty se retourna et vit son frère Bart. Il lui sauta dessus, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère chéri.  
«Bart ! J'ai eu super peur tout seul ! pleura-t-il  
-Héhé ! C'est parce que je suis un super héros ! se vanta Bart  
-Crétin ! répondit quelqu'un qui venait de frapper Bart avec brutalité. Bounty sursauta et eut peur de lui.  
-Aïe ! Bounty je te présente Teigneux, il m'a un peu aidé à te retrouver.  
-Un peu. Mais oui c'est ça !» grogna ce dernier  
Bart se releva, Bounty remercia tout de même ce Teigneux. Son grand-frère lui expliqua la mauvaise blague de celui-ci qui lui avait fait peur, évidemment Bart sauta le passage où il avait lui aussi eu la peur de sa vie.  
«Elle est où Kelly ? demanda Bounty  
-Euh, on est parti sans elle parce qu'elle nous ralentissait ! répondit Bart  
-Pfff, je suis sûr que si elle avait été à ta place on aurait trouvé ton frère plus facilement. soupira Teigneux  
-Répète un peu !» se vexa Bart  
Et ils se disputèrent encore, ce qui amusa Bounty, finalement ils s'entendaient bien même s'ils ne le montraient pas.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle où ils avaient laissé Kelly toute seule. Mais elle n'était pas là. Bart proposa d'aller voir si elle avait trouvé le chemin de la maison. Teigneux moins calme les raccompagna. Mais Bart s'aperçut très vite que Kelly n'y était pas, il fouilla partout, sa chambre, la cuisine, tout en évitant leurs parents et Steel. Il paniqua très vite, sortit de la maison en criant qu'elle n'y était pas. Bounty s'inquiéta beaucoup et Teigneux avait le regard vide, de la stupeur ? Ils proposa d'enquêter là où elle avait disparu avec calme. Arrivés sur le "lieux du crime" Teigneux examina le sol, tandis que Bart et Bounty étaient collés l'un contre l'autre en tremblant d'inquiétude. Teigneux trouva quelque chose et dit d'un ton froid.  
«Du sang.»


	10. L'Enlèvement de Kelly

Kelly reprenait conscience. Quelqu'un la tirait par l'oreille comme une vulgaire peluche sans importance. Elle saignait encore après le coup de tout à l'heure. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après le départ de Bart, Kelly s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, quand quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer, elle regarda derrière elle. Elle vit un humain qui écrasait sa queue, ce qui la maintenait immobile, ce dernier la frappa violemment au visage et elle tomba au sol. L'humain enleva son pied pour la brutaliser avec dans le ventre. Kelly vola contre un mur et saignait de la truffe et du haut du crâne. Elle pleurait de douleur pendant que son agresseur riait, deux autres hommes arrivèrent.  
«Tu y es allé un peu fort. rétorqua l'un  
-On s'en fout ! Tant qu'elle est vivante !» répondit-il  
L'autre restait silencieux, Kelly ne voyait pas assez son visage pour voir ce qu'il ressentait. C'est là qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.  
Elle se faisait toujours traîner, son sang coulait un peu par terre. L'homme qui la tenait s'arrêta, il parla avec ses acolytes et laissa tomber Kelly. Il chercha du regard, et vit une caisse, sûrement préparée depuis le début. Il l'ouvrit et y fit entrer sa victime par la peau du cou, puis il la referma. Kelly avait des trous dans la caisse pour respirer et qui laissaient entrer un peu de lumière. Apparemment, les humains devaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un avant de continuer et de sortir de la ruelle. Devant, il y avait une route, et des engins passaient à toute vitesse dessus. Des passants circulaient ici et là, évitant tout de même de s'attarder devant ces drôles de types. Kelly ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle se demandait où se trouvaient ses frères et son ami.  
«Bart, Teigneux. S'il vous plait...aidez-moi..!» pensa-t-elle en versant une larme  
Pendant ce temps. Bart tremblait. Teigneux venait de trouver du sang qui appartenait à Kelly. Il enragea soudainement et laissa éclater sa colère.  
«TU VEUX DIRE QUE KELLY EST MORTE ?! cria-t-il  
-Je ne suis sûr de rien. répondit Teigneux  
Mais il est tout à fait possible que..  
-TU INSINUES QUE JE L'AI LAISSÉ TOUTE SEULE ET QU'ELLE EST MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ?!» le coupa Bart en le prenant par l'épaule, prêt à le frapper  
Teigneux fronça les sourcils, Bounty restait figé par la violence de son frère.  
«NON JE N'AI RIEN DIT DE PAREIL ! MAIS SI TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE DISE, JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE !» s'énerva Teigneux  
Bart se paralysa après ces mots. Il lâcha son ami, et s'effondra au sol en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'en voulait terriblement, par sa faute Kelly avait disparu. Une voix lui traversa soudain la tête, celle de sa soeur. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Bart revenait à lui. Teigneux lui avait adressé la parole, mais il n'écoutait pas. Celui-ci reprit.  
«Tu m'écoutes crétin ?! demanda Teigneux  
-Euh..oui. répondit-il hésitant  
-Il se peut que votre soeur soit en vie !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Il n'y a pas de corps, et vu le peu de sang qu'il y a, je pense que Kelly s'est fait enlevée !  
-Ouf, je préfère ça. soupira Bounty rassuré  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Il se peut qu'elle soit tout de même en danger de mort !» dit Teigneux


	11. Il faut sauver Kelly !

«En danger...de mort ?!» répéta Bounty  
Teigneux hocha la tête comme réponse. Bart, lui, ne dit rien. Il se releva et croisa le regard de Teigneux d'un air sérieux et déterminé, encore en colère après leur dispute. Pendant un certain temps, un message passa entre eux. Bounty resta silencieux et se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Teigneux prit alors la parole.  
«Il faut nous dépêcher ! Sinon, elle n'aura aucune chance.» dit-il  
Bart accepta. Teigneux huma l'air pour sentir la trace de Kelly. Il inspira profondément et déclara.  
«Ils se dirigent vers l'Est !  
-Partons tout de suite ! proposa Bart  
-Il faut nous dépêcher !» dit Teigneux avant de courir  
Bart et Bounty un peu surpris de ce soudain départ, le rattrapèrent. Teigneux était un très bon pisteur. Tout en ce concentrant, celui-ci leur avoua.  
«Si nous arrivons trop tard, nous ne pourrons pas retrouver Kelly !  
-Pourquoi ? haleta Bounty  
-Car les humains utilisent des machines pour se déplacer beaucoup plus vite, et si ils entrent dedans, nous ne pourrons plus les traquer. Leurs engins empestent !» fulmina-t-il  
Après cette déclaration, Bart enrageait encore plus. Il accéléra l'allure. Même Bounty qui était essoufflé, ne protesta continuèrent de courir. Teigneux devant, Bart au milieu et Bounty derrière.  
Pendant ce temps. Kelly ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée dans cette caisse. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, les hommes qui commençaient à s'impatienter râlèrent contre quelqu'un et discutèrent. Kelly sentit alors, la caisse dans laquelle elle était, bouger violemment. Elle vit par les trous, qu'on la transporta dans l'une de ces choses qu'elle avait vu et qui allait si vite. Ces choses pouvaient donc s'arrêter ? On la plaça tout à l'arrière, dans ce qu'ils appelaient un "coffre". L'homme la déposa et ferma l'espèce de porte. Kelly n'entendait plus les bruits de la rue. Elle comprit qu'elle aussi allait sûrement se déplacer aussi vite que ces engins, très loin de chez elle et de Bart. Elle paniqua, elle sortit de sa boîte. Il n'y avait que des fenêtres. Elle se colla contre l'une d'elle, la plus grande, pour voir se qu'il se passait dehors. Ses ravisseurs allaient partir avec elle. Il était trop tard ? Elle regarda aux alentours, elle aperçut en face d'elle, à quelques mètres, deux jeunes garçons humains. L'un était brun avec une casquette bleue, il tenait un drôle d'objet à roulettes sous son bras, l'autre était châtain avec une veste verte qui avait une chose bien plus grosse à deux roues. Ils discutaient ensemble. Kelly tenta de les appeler à l'aide. Mais personne ne devait l'entendre. Elle criait encore et frappa contre la vitre. Elle devait absolument sortir de là ! L'un des garçon, l'entendit. Il se retourna et il l'a vit enfermée, les larmes aux yeux et tentant de dire quelque chose. Soudain, l'engin démarra et s'éloigna du jeune garçon,.  
«Hey !» cria-t-il  
Il s'apprêta à les poursuivre quand trois autres, similaires avec celle qu'il avait vu dans le coffre, sortirent de la ruelle. L'un d'eux repéra la voiture qui partait et essaya de la rattraper en courant et en criant.  
«KELLY !»  
Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la route, une voiture passa juste devant lui et il se cabra de surprise. L'un de ses compagnons le retint par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il réessaye de traverser.  
«À quoi ça te servirait de finir en crêpe ?!» demanda-t-il d'un ton sec  
Celui là aussi avait l'air d'enrager de la disparition de leur amie. Le dernier, incroyablement petit, s'approcha d'eux les larmes aux yeux et il se serra contre celui qui avait failli se faire écraser.  
«Comment on va les rattraper maintenant ?» demanda l'un  
L'autre ne répondit pas. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus tenir, il s'approcha d'eux et leur déclara.  
«Je vais vous aider !»


	12. Poursuite sur la Piste

Bart regarda l'humain. Il semblait jeune et gentil, mais comment comptait-il rattraper ceux qui avaient enlevé Kelly ? Les humains couraient encore moins vite que lui. Teigneux s'avança prudemment.  
«Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?» demanda-t-il  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit, ce qui gêna un peu Teigneux. Il se dirigea vers un drôle d'objet à deux roues et monta dessus en mettant ses pieds sur des espèce de palettes et en faisant des cercles réguliers, il accéléra et leur dit.  
«Vite ! Montez !» criait-il  
Bart et Teigneux hésitèrent un instant, pas très sûrs. Mais Bounty, sérieux, se précipita sur lui et monta sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sourit encore quand il vit la détermination dans les yeux de ce Pikachu.  
«Bounty qu'est ce que tu fais ?! criait Bart  
Mais dis lui toi..!»  
Teigneux lui aussi se mit à poursuivre l'humain et sauta sur son engin, il se posta sur le siège et se colla à lui pour garder l'équilibre.  
«Mais c'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?! s'écriait encore Bart  
-Désolé Bart, mais nous on va aller sauver Kelly ! narguait Teigneux  
-Quoi ?! C'est pas juste, c'est moi qui dois la sauver !»  
Bart enrageait, l'autre jeune humain s'approcha de lui et posa un objet à roulettes par terre.  
«Tu veux monter ?» demanda-t-il  
Bart accepta, mais cette chose allait vraiment vite ? Il monta dessus, se positionnant comme lui dit le garçon, et il poussa avec le pied. Ça bougeait ! C'est magique ! Bart aperçut vite les autres.  
«Vas-y accélère !» ordonna-t-il  
Une descente s'offrait à eux, et Bart fut impressionné de voir à quelle vitesse ils allaient. Ils étaient juste à côté de Teigneux, Bounty et l'humain. Bart ne manqua pas de leur faire un signe. Bounty s'était placé dans un espèce de panier et Teigneux était toujours collé au garçon.  
«Il faut vite rattraper la voiture noire ! déclara le jeune homme  
-C'est quoi une voiture ? demanda Bart  
-C'est le truc dans lequel est votre amie !» répondit-il en rigolant de son ignorance  
Ils se déplaçaient sur une espèce de piste faite exprès pour ce qu'ils appelaient les "cyclistes". Bounty vit au loin la voiture où se trouvait Kelly.  
«Je la vois !» annonça-t-il  
Bart la voyait aussi, elle était assez loin. Teigneux pencha la tête pour voir.  
«Bounty, surveille les, ne les perd pas des yeux et dis nous quand ils tournent ou si tu ne les vois plus ! ordonna-t-il  
-D'accord !»  
Bart et son partenaire étaient les plus légers grâce à leur engin. Ils étaient donc plus rapide. Une fois le véhicule assez proche d'eux, ils tentèrent de l'atteindre.  
«Je vais me rapprocher, tu en profiteras pour sauter sur la voiture et t'y accrocher ! proposa l'humain  
Ok !» répondit Bart  
Et ils arrivèrent sur la route, bondée d'autre engins qui empestaient et qui piquaient les yeux de Bart. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il sauta sur l'une de ces machines et de saut en saut, il put atteindre la bonne. Il sauta sur la fenêtre où Kelly était collée de l'autre côté. Celle-ci pleurait de joie en voyant son frère lui sourire.  
«Je fais quoi maintenant ?!» cria-t-il  
Le cri avait attiré l'un des hommes au volant, il regarda par la fenêtre et il vit Bart accroché à l'arrière de son auto. Il hurla de colère et tourna brusquement dans un virage. Bart lâcha et vola à cause de la propulsion du véhicule, il ne se blessa pas, le jeune garçon à la casquette bleue l'avait rattrapé au vol. Bart le remercia. Les autres avaient vu la défaite de Bart, Teigneux et le jeune homme regardèrent derrière eux pour voir si Bart n'était pas blessé.  
«Attention !» hurla Bounty  
Le garçon regarda devant lui, ils avaient quitté la piste et se retrouvèrent sur la route. Une énorme machine arrivait droit sur eux par la droite en émettant un bruit horrible. L'humain freina et tourna son guidon, ils s'arrêtèrent de justesse mais ils tombèrent. Ils se rappèrent contre le sol. Teigneux se releva et rejoignit la piste, là où il était en sécurité. Le jeune garçon le rejoint avec Bounty dans ses bras. L'autre humain et Bart arrivaient vers eux, Teigneux saignait de l'épaule à cause de la râpure, mais il lui restait de l'énergie pour s'énerver.  
«Ne restez pas plantés là ! Poursuivez-les !  
-Ils se sont arrêtés.» déclara Bart


	13. La Peur aux Ventres

Excusez-moi, ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres car je venais de reprendre la fiction et je n'avais plus trop d'idées. Mais heureusement pour vous la suite est déjà publié pour me faire pardonner ! :)

* * *

Kelly remarqua que l'engin s'était arrêté. Les deux hommes avaient quitté la voiture et se dirigeaient vers elle. Par peur, elle se réfugia dans la cage où elle était prisonnière tout à l'heure et se recroquevilla. L'un des hommes ouvra le coffre et attrapa la cage, il s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte. Il la referma, emprisonnant Kelly pour de bon, et il rejoignit son camarade qui l'attendait devant un petit bâtiment délabré. Ils rentrèrent dedans, l'intérieur était lugubre et humide. Kelly avait de plus en plus peur. Elle se souvenait encore de son frère venu la sauver, mais à cause du virage, il avait été éjecté. S'était-il blessé ? Kelly n'avait rien vu de plus, elle se demanda si son frère et Teigneux avaient retrouvé Bounty. L'homme qui tenait sa cage pénétra dans une autre pièce, son compagnon resta à l'entrée. Kelly ne voyait presque rien, mais elle entendit une sorte de "clic", et une lumière aveuglante apparut soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'y habituer, sa peur s'accentua encore plus quand elle vit que cet endroit regorgeait d'autres cages. Des animaux étaient, eux aussi, enfermés, certains griffaient, cognaient ou mordaient les barreaux pour essayer de sortir, alors que d'autres avaient perdu tout espoir et se cachaient au fond de leur prison. L'homme déposa la cage de Kelly sur une sorte de table où la lumière était encore plus intense. A ce moment là, une énorme bête aboya férocement contre elle, ce qui la fit sursauter, et tenta de sortir de sa cage sûrement pour la dévorer. Kelly était horrifiée, elle aussi allait devenir comme ça ? Elle sentit, alors, un autre présence humaine, elle tourna le regard. Un autre homme, vêtu d'une blouse, s'approcha d'elle. Il parla avec celui qui l'avait amené ici, puis regarda avidement Kelly. Celle-ci tremblait de toutes les fibres de son corps. L'homme à la blouse l'examina sans la toucher, puis il emporta la cage et la posa sur d'autre cages empilées, les unes sur les autres. Kelly entendait les animaux d'à côté hurler de peur en voyant ces humains. Ceux-ci quittèrent tous les deux la salle pour rejoindre celui qui devait monter la garde. La lumière éblouissante disparut d'un autre bruit, et elle et les animaux emprisonnés se retrouvèrent dans le noir et dans la peur.


	14. Plan d'Attaque

Bart et les autres observaient la scène, cachés dans une petite ruelle. Les hommes avaient emmené Kelly dans un étrange bâtiment qui avait l'air abandonné. Bart intrigué demanda à Teigneux.  
«C'est quoi ce truc ? Ça ressemble à ma maison mais ça pue et ça tombe en ruine !  
-Ça doit être un vieil entrepôt. répondit Teigneux. J'me demande pourquoi ils sont entrés là-dedans..  
-A ce qu'il paraît, il y a un vieux fou qui y passe ses journées. déclara le garçon à la casquette bleue  
-Et c'est méchant un vieux fou ? questionna Bounty, inquiet  
-On s'en fiche ! dit Teigneux en se redressant. Il faut entrer, foutre une rouste à ces deux mecs et sauver Kelly !  
-Ouais ! avaient répondu Bart, Bounty et le garçon en choeur  
-Mais attendez, il ne faut pas se précipiter comme des idiots, il nous faut un plan !» s'exclama l'autre jeune homme à la veste verte  
Tous regardaient bizarrement celui-ci, ce qui l'embarrassa beaucoup. Teigneux se mit en colère.  
«En quoi on a besoin de plan ?! Si on entre par surprise et qu'on les attaque, ils ne comprendront rien et on pourra en profiter !  
-Je dis juste.. qu'on risque gros si on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend..!» balbutia-t-il  
Bart commençait à s'imaginer des choses horribles qui pouvaient se produire : leur sauter à la gorge et surtout s'en prendre à Kelly. Il regarda Teigneux, ce dernier avait l'air de réfléchir à la remarque de l'humain.  
«Bon, imaginons qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose qui nous attend. On devrait faire quoi, puisque tu es si..?!  
-Regardez !» le coupa Bounty en pointant un homme du bout de la patte  
Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction, c'était l'humain qui était dans la voiture avec son acolyte et Kelly. Pourquoi était-il seul à présent ? Il resta posté devant la porte du bâtiment, il sortit de sa poche deux choses étranges qu'il colla l'une à l'autre ce qui enflamma celle qu'il avait dans la bouche.  
«Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Bart très curieux  
-Il s'allume une cigarette ! répondit l'un des jeunes hommes  
-Une quoi ?!» cria Bounty étonné  
L'humain à la "cigarette" avait entendu Bounty, Teigneux s'empressa de mettre sa patte sur la bouche du petit pour le faire taire et se cacha dans l'ombre, imité par Bart et les deux garçons. Apparemment, l'homme en noir n'avait pas cherché bien longtemps et retourna à son occupation, faire joujou avec sa chose dans la bouche.  
Teigneux n'avait toujours pas lâché Bounty, de peur qu'il recommence à hurler. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil pour voir ce que faisait cet homme, il lança un regard à ses compagnons qui voulait tout dire :  
"Je m'occupe de lui !"


	15. L'Arme qui rend sourd

Teigneux relâcha Bounty en se précipitant vers l'homme en noir à toute vitesse. Bart n'avait presque pas eu le temps de comprendre, il voulait l'en empêcher mais celui-ci avait été trop rapide. Il se contenta de regarder ce qu'il se passait, caché dans l'ombre de la ruelle avec Bounty et les deux jeunes garçons qui avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui. Enfin presque. Teigneux chargeait vers l'homme à la cigarette qui l'aperçut et eut une mine étonnée. A peine l'avait-il repéré qu'il se retrouva au sol avec son agresseur sur lui en train de lui griffer violemment le visage et les yeux. Bart en resta bouché bée à la vue de ce spectacle, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'un des garçons le sortit de ses curieuses pensées.  
«Venez ! Il faut en profiter !» s'écria-il avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment  
Enfin quelque chose que comprenait Bart, il se dépêcha de le suivre. Bounty et l'autre humain sur les talons. Arrivés devant la porte, le garçon qui menait la marche prit en charge l'opération.  
«Toi ! dit-il en pointant Bounty du doigt. Reste ici et fait le guet ! Il ne faut pas que votre copain perde et que l'homme arrive pour nous prendre par surprise !  
-Oui ! accepta Bounty avec détermination comme si le destin du monde en dépendait  
-Toi (il pointa Bart) et Paul, vous venez avec moi ! On va chercher ton amie !  
-Je suis partant ! acquiesça le dénommé "Paul"  
-Pareil ! Mais c'est pas mon amie, c'est ma soeur !» répondit Bart un peu vexé  
L'humain ignora sa remarque et pénétra dans l'édifice suivit de Paul et enfin du Pikachu. Même si ça lui faisait un peu mal de laisser Bounty et Teigneux seuls avec le monstre qui avait kidnappé Kelly. La petite troupe se trouvait maintenant dans une grande salle sombre, ils ne savaient même plus où aller. Les deux garçons étaient complètement désorientés, mais Bart sentait quelque chose.  
«Suivez moi ! J'ai une piste !» ordonna-t-il  
Guidé par son odorat, il suivit instinctivement l'odeur qui l'intriguait, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit à percevoir celle de Kelly. Il accéléra le rythme, il se fichait si ses deux compagnons le perdaient de vue, tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était trouver Kelly ! Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas la porte en fer qui se dressait devant lui et il se cogna violemment la tête. Étourdi par le choc et le bruit, il tituba mais se redressa rapidement, il entendait à présent des cris et des gémissements accompagnés par des voix. La porte en fer s'ouvrit, une lumière aveuglante en sortait ce qui éblouissait Bart. Un autre homme en noir fit son apparition, il le remarqua très vite et gémit de dégoût. Bart leva les yeux vers lui.  
"_Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Tu t'goures !_" pensa-t-il en montrant les dents et en grognant  
Son courage disparut aussitôt qu'il vit l'homme pointer une chose aussi sombre que ses vêtements vers lui. On lui avait dit que les humains utilisaient ce genre de choses pour tuer, et on menaçait Bart avec cette arme en question. Il ferma les yeux et entendit un coup de feu qui lui explosa les tympans avant de ne plus entendre le moindre son.


	16. Plus Dangereux qu'un Homme

Teigneux relâcha Bounty en se précipitant vers l'homme en noir à toute vitesse. Bounty manqua de tomber, mais il se redressa. Il voulait tout de même faire bonne impression. Il vit que Bart observait ce que Teigneux mijotait, il fit de même, suivi des deux jeunes humains. Teigneux chargeait vers l'homme à la cigarette qui l'aperçut et eut une mine étonnée. A peine l'avait-il repéré qu'il se retrouva au sol avec son agresseur sur lui en train de lui griffer violemment le visage et les yeux. Bounty était choqué, qu'est ce que Teigneux comptait réellement faire à cet homme ? Il allait le demander à son frère quand l'un des garçons lui coupa la parole.  
«Venez ! Il faut en profiter !» s'écria-il avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment  
Bounty se demanda qu'est ce que voulait faire le garçon, Bart s'élança pour le suivre ainsi que l'autre humain. Il se mit lui aussi à les rattraper. En passant devant Teigneux qui luttait contre l'humain, Bounty crut voir que celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil menaçant, il doubla sa vitesse pour fuir ce regard et arriva devant la porte de l'édifice où se tenait ses compagnons. Le jeune garçon qui avant mené la danse le pointa du doigt  
«Toi ! Reste ici et fais le guet ! Il ne faut pas que votre copain perde et que l'homme arrive pour nous prendre par surprise !  
-Oui ! accepta Bounty avec conviction  
-Et toi (dit-il en pointant son frère Bart) et Paul, vous venez avec moi ! On va chercher ton amie !  
-Je suis partant ! acquiesça le dénommé "Paul"  
-Pareil ! Mais c'est pas mon amie, c'est ma soeur !» répondit Bart qui avait l'air vexé  
L'humain ignora sa remarque et pénétra dans l'édifice suivi de Paul et enfin du Pikachu. A peine étaient-ils partis que Bounty sauta sur un promontoire et espionna le combat acharné de Teigneux. Apparemment, il avait l'avantage.  
Il continuait de lui lacérer le visage et de l'empêcher de voir. A l'aveuglette, l'homme saisit un objet de sa poche et le frappa contre Teigneux qui bascula sur le côté et tomba. Bounty en eut un frisson en reconnaissant l'objet en question. Son frère, Steel, leur en avait déjà parlé, c'était avec ça que les humains tuaient. L'homme en noir le pointa sur Teigneux, celui-ci dressa l'oreille et se releva aussitôt pour lui mordre le mollet. Hurlant de douleur, l'homme lui asséna un coup de pied avec son autre jambe, Teigneux lâcha prise mais lui sauta dessus en lui donnant un coup de tête. Bounty entendit le choc violent jusqu'à sa cachette. Il admirait la ténacité de son "ami", mais ce n'était que des attaques au corps à corps. Pourquoi Teigneux n'utilisait pas de capacités électriques ? L'homme se tenait le ventre à cause de la douleur, il se dandinait ridiculement, on aurait dit une dinde. Teigneux en profita pour lui donner un coup de queue sur la joue qui fit tomber l'humain par terre, l'agresseur s'approcha de lui, Teigneux lui mit l'une de ses pattes arrières sur la main qui tenait l'arme noire et il sortit les griffes aussitôt qui se plantèrent dans sa peau. La victime cria encore de douleur et du sang coula sur le sol. Il lâcha son arme. Teigneux donna un coup de pied pour éloigner le pistolet. Il reposa les yeux sur sa victime qui tenta de ramper ou de se relever. Bounty en eut presque pitié, surtout quand le Pikachu lui griffa une fois de plus les yeux, l'homme en pleurait presque. Avant d'en finir, Teigneux lui releva la tête, il tendit l'une de ses pattes pleine de griffes et l'abattit sur sa gorge.  
Du sang gicla sur lui, et l'homme ferma lentement les yeux avec une expression d'horreur. Teigneux l'abandonna étalé sur le sol, Bounty en resta bouche bée, qu'avait il fait à cet être vivant ?! Il le vit se lécher la patte qui était recouverte de sang, il se retourna, laissant le corps sans-vie derrière lui, et il se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Bounty se cachait comme il pouvait tout en observant Teigneux, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre. Malheureusement, Bounty entendit des bruits de pas, mêlés à des "clic" dus aux griffes sorties, se rapprocher vers lui. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil et se retrouva nez à nez avec le meurtrier qui le regardait avec une expression froide, du sang perlait encore sur son museau. Bounty ne put s'empêcher de hurler de peur à la vue de Teigneux.


	17. Frôler la Balle de la Mort

Bart était paralysé, le bruit sourd venait encore titiller ses oreilles. Il sentait une douleur vers la joue et un liquide chaud et poisseux en dégoulinait. Il avait l'impression que tout allait au ralenti, que s'était-il passé ? La première image qui lui traversa l'esprit était celle de sa soeur, Kelly. Elle avait été enlevée ! Bart commençait à s'en rappeler. Teigneux et Bounty, ils étaient restés dehors. Mais où était-il, lui ? Dans une drôle de maison d'humain, avec les hommes en noir et les deux jeunes garçons. Il se souvint, alors, d'une arme pointée vers lui. L'homme avait tiré. C'était ça le bruit qui résonnait encore ? Bart crut entendre un son mystérieux avant de recouvrer complètement la mémoire et de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. L'un des jeunes garçons avait frappé l'arme de l'homme en noir avec une drôle de barre en fer, ce qui avait dévié le tir. La balle avait frôlé la joue de Bart. En réalisant ça, il put enfin bouger. L'homme riposta en donnant un coup de pied au jeune garçon, tout en jurant des insultes. Bart, agissant par instinct, lui sauta dessus en grognant et lança une décharge électrique. L'humain se crispa face à la douleur en hurlant, Bart continua son attaque pour que son sauveur ait le temps de se relever. Une fois redressé, le garçon remarqua enfin l'action de Bart. Son ami, Paul, débarqua enfin en le secouant.  
«Vite ! Lève toi !» cria-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
A bout de souffle, Bart commença à faiblir ainsi que son attaque. Un autre humain, en blouse blanche, traversa la porte et vit la scène, son compagnon hurlait. Pris par la peur, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et fonça derrière la porte pour tenter de la fermer. Paul et son ami s'y collèrent et forcèrent pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer, Kelly était sûrement à l'intérieur. Bart n'en pouvait plus, il relâcha tout. Heureusement pour lui, ça avait été suffisant pour faire perdre connaissance à son ennemi. Le temps de reprendre un peu, il voyait ses compagnons lutter contre le portail. "Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de force" pensa-t-il. Il se mit à quatre pattes et bondit pour forcer le passage en utilisant Vive-Attaque, en percutant ses deux amis au passage. Ils défoncèrent l'entrée, l'homme en blouse blanche perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Bart et les deux garçons se relevèrent, ils examinaient la pièce : Une lumière aveuglante éclairait une table, plusieurs outils étaient disposés dessus, certains étaient couverts de sang. Au fond de la salle, un peu dans l'obscurité, des dizaines de cages étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, les animaux qui y étaient emprisonnés gémissaient de peur. L'une de ses cages était plutôt silencieuse, Bart crut y apercevoir des pattes jaunes se tenir contre les barreaux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnut sa soeur.  
«Kelly ! s'extasia-t-il, transporté de joie, en accourant vers la cage  
-Bart !» répondit-elle un peu plus faiblement, mais incroyablement soulagée  
Il se colla contre la caisse de Kelly en espérant pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, il la voyait pleurer tout en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il était heureux de la revoir enfin ! Il en aurait presque oublié qu'il y avait trois humains qui se tenaient derrière lui.


	18. Un Plan Diabolique ?

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlait Bounty  
-La ferme pauvre idiot !» cria Teigneux exaspéré par le son de sa voix  
Bounty arrêta de crier mais il avait encore plus peur qu'avant, Teigneux devenait agressif. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Le menacer ? Le torturer ? Le tuer ?  
«Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, c'est tout ! reprit-il en regardant le cadavre de l'homme. Je vais pas m'en prendre à toi parce que t'as vu !  
-C'est..c'est vrai..? pleura Bounty  
-Evidemment !»  
Il se sentait un peu soulagé, Teigneux avait l'air de dire la vérité.  
«Aller ! Suis moi ! lança-t-il soudainement  
-Quoi ? Pour aller où ? demanda Bounty  
-J'ai un plan ! dit-il avec un petit sourire. Dépêche toi ! Tu veux sauver ta soeur, oui ou non ?!»  
Bounty accepta tout de suite de le suivre après ces dires. Mais en quoi ça allait aider Kelly ? Teigneux se dirigea derrière le bâtiment, il y avait plein d'objets mystérieux, des petits, des grands, des ronds, des carrés, etc... Teigneux fouilla dans cette montagne de choses et il en sortit une espèce de boîte qu'il donna de force à Bounty, ça empestait et on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il ressortit un autre objet, beaucoup plus petit qu'il garda dans la patte. Ils retournèrent vers l'entrée de l'édifice et Bounty posa ce qu'il portait, c'était lourd pour lui.  
«Si t'es trop faible pour porter un bidon d'essence.. se moqua Teigneux  
-Je suis pas faible ! protesta Bounty. Et c'est quoi un bidon d'essence ?  
-Hm.. Rien laisse tomber.. dit-il avant de prendre le fameux "bidon"  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ?  
-Ça va me servir pour mon plan. Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de fermer cette porte quand je te dirais "Vas-y !", t'as compris ?  
-Euh.. Ouais j'crois. Mais elle est lourde la porte ! protesta Bounty  
-Oh aller ! Tu peux y arriver ! T'auras qu'à utiliser une capacité, et puis si j'ai le temps, je viendrais t'aider, ok ?  
-Ok !» acquiesça-t-il  
Sur ce, Teigneux s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec le bidon et l'autre objet inconnu. Bounty n'avait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. Il entendait un drôle de bruit, comme si on versait de l'eau sur le sol. "_C'est sûrement pas trop grave puisque Teigneux vient d'entrer_" pensa-t-il avant de réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre pour pousser cette énorme porte...


	19. Le Bourreau

Bart avait enfin réussi a retrouver sa soeur. Mais comment allait-il faire pour la sortir de là ? Il vit que la cage avait une serrure, il fallait sûrement une clé ! Il se retourna, les deux jeunes garçons surveillaient l'homme en blouse blanche qui était encore au sol.  
«Il nous faut la clé ! leur dit Bart  
-C'est sûrement lui qui l'a !» accusa Paul  
L'autre jeune se mit à le fouiller, mais il ne trouvait rien.  
«Il l'a peut-être cachée ou posée quelque part.» proposa-t-il  
Paul se mit à secouer l'homme.  
«Dis nous où elle est !  
-Je.. je l'ai pas !» bafouilla l'adulte qui avait surtout peur de Bart  
Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Où cette ordure avait mis la clé pour libérer Kelly ? Soudain, il entendit quelque chose, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était. Un autre homme, avec une veste noire et un pantalon bleu, était arrivé. Les deux jeunes garçons s'écartèrent de lui, méfiants. Et ils faisaient bien. L'homme en blouse blanche en profita pour se relever et il alla se cacher derrière le nouvel arrivant.  
«Aide moi ! Ils veulent reprendre un cobaye et ils ont tenter de me tuer ! S'il te plait, débarrasse toi d'eux ! supplia-t-il  
-Pas de problème !» répondit l'homme en sortant un gros bâton de son dos  
Bart s'avança vers lui en grognant et en lâchant quelques décharges électriques pour essayer de l'intimider, sans succès. L'homme se mit à courir vers lui en brandissant son arme.  
«Attention !» hurla un jeune garçon  
A peine Bart avait entendu ça que l'homme le frappa violemment et le propulsa sur d'autres cages. Les animaux à l'intérieur étaient tétanisés à la vue de ce spectacle. Bart avait très mal, il entendait son ennemi revenir à la charge. Il se força à se relever et à esquiver de justesse. L'homme qui l'avait raté frappa donc les cages, le choc déforma la portière de l'une d'entre elles et libéra un énorme chien qui, à peine libre, se jeta sur son bourreau en aboyant de rage. Bart n'en revenait pas, les bêtes avaient compris ce qu'il se passait, il les entendait même encourager le molosse. L'homme saignait avidement du bras et se débattait comme il pouvait, il réussit tout de même à cogner l'animal qui couina de douleur en s'enfuyant. Il se releva, essoufflé mais satisfait, il sortit un assortiment de clés de sa poche en narguant Bart.  
«C'est ça que tu cherches ?» demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur  
Les deux jeunes garçons eux aussi étaient morts de peur. Bart enrageait de son impuissance, mais il céda à la provocation et bondit sur l'humain avec Vive-Attaque. Il était tombé dans le piège, l'homme le rattrapa par la gorge et commençait à l'étrangler. Rassemblant leur courage, Paul et son ami prirent leurs barres en fer et frappèrent le dos et la main de l'agresseur qui tenait Bart. Il poussa un cri de surprise. Ils en profitèrent pour prendre les clés, Paul aida Bart à se relever.  
«T'occupe pas de moi ! 'Faut sauver Kelly !» ordonna Bart


	20. Teigneux le Pyromane

Paul aida Bart à se remettre sur pied. Son ami prit le trousseau et accourra vers la cage de Kelly pour la libérer, le temps de trouver la bonne clé, elle lui demanda inquiète.  
«Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Bart ? Je ne le vois plus..  
-Paul prend soin de lui, t'en fais pas !» la rassura-t-il  
Bart remercia le garçon malgré sa douleur encore présente. Il titubait un peu, mais Paul le rattrapait quand il tombait. Il jeta un regard au bourreau qui l'avait étranglé, mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
«Il est où ?!» paniqua Bart  
Il se retourna, et vit l'homme en question brandir son arme sur Paul avant de lui asséner un coup dans le dos. Le jeune garçon tomba au sol, Bart était terrorisé. L'homme tenta de lui donner un nouveau coup encore plus puissant, mais son élan fut stoppé par quelque chose qui lui fouetta le visage et du liquide poisseux se déversa sur lui. Fou de rage, il se tourna vers celui qui lui avait lancé ça.  
«Qui a osé faire ça ?! hurla-t-il  
-Moi !» dit une voix familière  
C'est alors que Teigneux fit son apparition, Bart avait été trop concentré pour remarquer que son ami avait assommé l'homme en blouse blanche. Il s'approcha du bourreau, le défiant du regard.  
«Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! menaça-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire rat ! Je vais t'apprendre à défier des êtres supérieurs à ta race !  
-"Un vulgaire rat"..? répéta Teigneux en s'énervant. Tu es pathétique. Et tu prétends m'être supérieur ? Laisse moi rire !  
-La ferme !» cria l'homme en chargeant vers lui pour le frapper  
Bart crut que c'était la fin de Teigneux, mais celui-ci resta anormalement calme. Il montra, alors, ce qu'il avait dans la patte, l'homme s'arrêta immédiatement, il renifla le liquide qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements et commença à changer d'attitude.  
«Tu.. tu n'as pas osé..! bafoua-t-il  
-Si !» répondit Teigneux avec un drôle de sourire  
Il appuya sur l'objet qu'il tenait, du feu en sortit. Bart hallucinait. Il lâcha la petite flamme qui tomba dans le liquide qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Aussitôt fait, d'énormes flammes jaillirent du sol, suivant les traces du liquide et atteignant le bourreau qui se roula au sol pour éteindre le feu sur lui. Bart paniquait encore plus, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. L'incendie se propageait très vite. Il vit que Paul était toujours par terre et essaya de le relever, en vain. C'est là que Teigneux intervint en le bousculant.  
«Ne fais pas attention à lui ! lui cria-t-il  
-Il m'a aidé tout à l'heure, je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! riposta Bart  
-Et t'as pensé à ta soeur dans tout ça ?!»  
Bart ne savait plus quoi répondre, il aperçut l'autre jeune humain qui essayait toujours de trouver la bonne clé. Il n'avait pas fui, lui.  
«Je m'occupe de lui. reprit Teigneux plus calme. Toi, va aider les deux autres !»


	21. Les Proies des Flammes

Kelly toussait à cause de la fumée qui commençait à se répandre à l'intérieur de sa cage. Le jeune humain cherchait toujours la bonne clé, mais il était déconcentré par tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et surtout à cause du feu. Malgré ça, il gardait son calme, ce qui rassurait Kelly. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux et elle reconnut son frère.  
«Bart ! cria-t-elle soulagée  
-Tu as trouvé la bonne ? se contenta de dire Bart  
-Non ! Il y en a tellement !» répondit le jeune homme  
Il essaya une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.  
«C'est bon !» s'écria-t-il avant d'ouvrir la cage  
Kelly se précipita à l'extérieur et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Elle était enfin libre. Elle remercia aussi l'humain avec une grande gratitude. A peine remise de ses émotions, une planche enflammée tomba non loin d' s'aperçut que le feu avait gagné du terrain.  
«Vite ! Il faut sortir d'ici !» paniqua Bart  
Kelly aurait bien voulu, mais elle vit que les animaux étaient encore enfermés dans les caisses, hurlants de peur face aux flammes.  
«On ne peut pas les laisser ici !» supplia-t-elle  
Bart hésita, il voulait avant tout protéger sa soeur, mais ces bêtes aussi ne méritaient pas ça. Il demanda à l'humain du regard. Celui-ci se dépêcha de trouver des clés et il se dirigea vers les prisons pour faire sortir les victimes de cet enfer.  
«Allez-y ! Moi je m'occupe d'eux !  
-Pas question ! On te laissera pas ici !» riposta Bart en le rejoignant  
Kelly fit de même. Ils décidèrent de se partager les clés pour gagner du temps. Ils libérèrent tous les animaux, même ceux qui étaient très agressifs, de toute façon, ils avaient trop peur du feu pour les attaquer. Kelly libéra l'un des chiens qui était en train de hurler de frayeur, quand sa cage fut ouverte, il détala vers la sortie, poussant sa sauveuse au passage qui se cogna contre les autres caisses. Bart se précipita vers elle.  
«Ça va ?! demanda-t-il  
-Aïe ! Ma tête !» se plaignit Kelly  
Les derniers animaux étaient tous libres. Le jeune homme accourra vers eux.  
«Viens vite ! Ça craint ici !» reprit Bart  
Kelly se releva et elle commença à trottiner alors que son frère et son compagnon courraient. Le garçon rebroussa chemin en voyant qu'elle traînait, il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, il rejoint Bart et ils se dépêchèrent de chercher la sortie. Kelly était encore sonnée, elle voulait encore remercier l'humain mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment. Bart freina à la vue de Paul et de Teigneux qui tentait de le relever.  
«Aller ! Debout ! On a pas toute la journée !» cria Teigneux pour "encourager" Paul


	22. Face à Face

Bart accourra vers Teigneux et Paul, ils ne devaient surtout pas traîner.  
«Dépêchez-vous ! Si ça continue, on va y rester !  
-Dis ça à cette fiote ! gronda Teigneux. Elle n'arrive même pas à se relever !  
Paul tenta de se redresser, mais il avait toujours aussi mal. Le coup porté par le bourreau avait été violent. L'autre garçon posa Kelly au sol, elle avait eu le temps de récupérer, il se précipita vers son ami pour le tirer.  
«Aller Paul ! Debout !»  
Il réussit à le faire tenir sur ses jambes. Une fois stabilisé, il le maintenait avec ses épaules et ses bras. Bart ne perdit pas une seconde, d'un signal, ils reprirent tous leur route. Kelly et Teigneux en arrière. Ils suivaient un chemin qui avait été épargné par les flammes, à croire que c'était fait exprès. Bart avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la fumée lui prenait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux, mais il tint bon. Pour sa soeur, pour Bounty, pour ses amis..! Soudain, il aperçut un homme qui leur barrait le chemin, Bart freina suivit du petit groupe. C'était le bourreau ! Une grande partie de ses vêtements étaient brûlés mais il avait toujours son morceau de bois qu'il tapotait contre ses mains. Tout ça en souriant. Bart n'eut le temps de rien faire, Teigneux se jeta sur l'ennemi avec un grondement furieux, l'homme bascula et se retrouva au sol. Il lui griffait le cou et le visage et lui mordait la main pour qu'il lâche son arme. Bart et Kelly s'apprêtaient à aller l'aider, mais Teigneux leur ordonna :  
«Continuez sans moi, bande d'idiots !»  
Ils hésitèrent un moment. Puis le garçon qui aidait Paul se remit en route en invitant le frère et la soeur du regard. Kelly se tâtait mais elle les suivit tout de même. Bart s'attarda pour s'assurer que Teigneux s'en sortait. L'homme avait tenté de frapper son assaillant, mais il avait esquiver de justesse. Les deux ennemis restèrent alors immobiles, ils se fixaient au beau milieu des flammes, à attendre que l'un d'entre eux passe à l'action. Voyant qu'il était de trop, Bart rejoignit ses amis pour sortir de cet enfer une fois pour toute.  
**Teigneux tourna les yeux et vit que Bart s'était enfin échappé. Sans relâcher son attention sur l'humain. Celui-ci riait comme un fou et délirait.**  
**«Tu crèveras avec moi ! cria le bourreau. Je te laisserais pas partir !**  
**-Oh, vraiment ?» ironisa Teigneux**  
**Toujours fixe, il remarqua que le feu avait atteint le toit et qu'une poutre menaçait de leur tomber dessus. Il tenta de gagner du temps à lui parler et il en profita pour s'écarter de lui furtivement.**  
**«Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as une batte et que tu fais peur aux animaux que je vais me défiler ? dit-il en s'éloignant un peu**  
**-Tu devrais !» hurla le fou de plus belle**  
**Teigneux se souvenait de ce que Paul lui avait dit "il y a un vieux fou qui y habite". Mais il parlait de l'homme en blouse blanche ou de l'hystérique qui se trouvait devant lui ? Sûrement un peu des deux.**  
**La fumée se répandait encore, Teigneux essayait de tenir. Mais ce fut l'homme qui lâcha en premier, il toussa horriblement et baissa sa garde. C'était l'occasion ou jamais ! Teigneux fonça sur lui et lui donna un grand coup de queue. Le bourreau tomba, aillant encore plus de mal à respirer, il se remit à tousser au lieu de se relever. Au même moment, la poutre enflammée se détacha du plafond. Teigneux sauta pour l'esquiver, dorénavant, lui et l'humain étaient séparés par une énorme masse brûlante. Il en profita pour fuir l'entrepôt. Retrouver Bart et les autres, laissant le bourreau tousser et hurler de détresse mais en se relevant tout de même.**


	23. La Fin du Cauchemar

Bart avait rattrapé le petit groupe, ils continuaient de courir pour s'échapper. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Teigneux. Une minute. Si Teigneux est venu à leur secours, où est Bounty ?! Bart n'en fut que plus inquiet. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que son petit frère soit à l'extérieur, sain et sauf.  
Pendant ce temps, Bounty était toujours en train d'attendre que Teigneux le rejoigne, il était, lui aussi, mort d'inquiétude pour son frère et sa soeur, surtout depuis que le feu s'était propagé partout à l'intérieur. Il entendit soudain des bruits de cavalcade, Bart et Kelly ? C'était eux ? Ou Teigneux ? Ou encore les deux jeunes garçons ? Ou eux tous ? Rien de tout ça. Des dizaines d'animaux, paniqués, prenaient la fuite et manquèrent de renverser Bounty au passage. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?! D'où venaient-ils ? Une fois la vague d'animaux passée, il regarda une fois de plus l'entrepôt. Et si le feu avait bloqué son frère et sa soeur ? Et les méchants humains ? Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il perçut, enfin, un autre bruit. Moins puissant que le précédant et bien moins nombreux. Quatre silhouettes sortaient des flammes et se ruèrent vers la sortie. Bounty les reconnut aussitôt, c'était eux !  
«Bart ! Kelly ! cria-t-il fou de joie  
-Bounty ? reconnut Bart. Viens vite ! Il ne faut pas traîner ici !» ajouta-t-il avant de passer le pied de la porte et de dépasser son petit frère  
Bounty aurait bien voulu, mais Teigneux lui avait bien dit de fermer la porte à son signal. Et Bart était déjà trop loin pour qu'il le lui dise. Bounty paniqua, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Suivre son frère et enfin pouvoir rentrer, mais condamner Teigneux ? Ou suivre son plan et risquer de ne pas pouvoir rentrer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision que quelqu'un arrivait. Teigneux, il fonça vers la sortie, apparemment, un homme le poursuivait et le menaçait.  
«Vas-y ! Dépêche toi !» ordonna Teigneux  
Sur le coup, Bounty ne comprenait pas. Mais il se souvint que c'était le fameux signal. Il se mit à pousser la porte en fer de toutes ses forces. Il remarqua que Teigneux était enfin sorti, celui-ci se dépêcha d'aider Bounty et ensemble, ils arrivèrent à fermer la porte. Piégeant l'humain qui s'efforçait de frapper contre la porte et à supplier qu'on lui ouvre. Bounty en eut pitié, mais Teigneux l'entraîna loin du bâtiment aussi vite que possible. A peine avaient-ils rejoint le groupe de Bart que Bounty sauta dans les bras de Kelly, soulagé qu'elle soit en vie. Sa soeur lui rendit le câlin. L'entrepôt explosa soudainement, captant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Le feu dévorait l'édifice en laissant s'échapper une fumée noire qui s'envola dans le ciel. Toute la ville devait voir ce spectacle. Kelly fixait le bâtiment qui lui avait fait tellement peur. Tout allait être réduit en cendres pour de bon. Ils étaient tous épuisés, ils avaient risqué leur vie pour elle, cela la touchait beaucoup.  
«C'est fini...»


	24. Le Groupe en Fuite

Kelly et le petit groupe étaient toujours immobiles face au feu. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle et de se remettre de leurs émotions. Teigneux dressa l'oreille, un bruit commençait à se rapprocher d'eux.  
«Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Bounty inquiet  
-C'est la police et les pompiers ! répondit un jeune garçon  
-Il faut s'en aller avant qu'ils nous voient ! Dépêchez-vous !» lança Teigneux avant de se mettre à courir  
Le groupe le suivit, ils sautèrent au dessus d'une palissade et ils trouvèrent un coin à l'abri des regards. De toute façon, Kelly avait remarqué que tout le monde regardait le bâtiment en feu. Ils seraient passés en poussant tout sur leur passage qu'on ne les aurait pas vu.  
«Mais au fait, c'est quoi la police ? Et les pompiers ? redemanda Bounty  
-La police c'est ceux qui arrêtent les méchants et les pompiers ils éteignent les incendies. répondit le garçon  
-Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, qui sait, on pourrait finir en taule à cause de cette histoire ! grogna Teigneux  
-"En taule" ? répéta Bart  
-C'est là où ils enferment les méchants. répondit l'autre jeune homme  
-Ah, je vois !»  
Ils attendaient que les policiers s'en aillent, ils ne tenaient pas spécialement à être accusés d'un crime que certains n'avaient pas commis.  
Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, le ciel était bien sombre à cause de cette fumée et de la nuit. Pendant tout ce temps à attendre, Kelly avait réfléchi à toute cette histoire. Même si elle en avait encore des sueurs froides en y repensant.  
«Je vous remercie tous. dit-elle avec fatigue mais gratitude. On se connait à peine et vous m'avez aidée..Bart et Bounty vous n'êtes pas très doués dans la vie, mais vous avez été très courageux.  
-C'est rien ! T'es notre soeur ! répondit chaleureusement Bart  
-Ouais, et puis je suis toujours courageux, c'est dans ma nature ! se vanta Bounty  
-Oui Bounty. répondit sa soeur en rigolant. Et merci Teigneux, je suppose que c'est toi qui a retrouvé mon "courageux" petit frère.  
-Ah euh... évidemment ! Tu croyais que c'était Bart qui allait le retrouver, franchement ? répondit Teigneux un peu gêné  
-Ouais, c'est ça..! grommela Bart  
-Et merci vous deux ! reprit Kelly en parlant aux deux jeunes garçons. Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré, et pourtant vous m'avez sauvée. Merci beaucoup !  
-De rien ! C'était un plaisir, on s'est marré ! répondit l'un avec bonne humeur  
-Si tu le dis. soupira l'autre avec un sourire  
-Bon, il serait peut-être temps de faire les présentations ! déclara Bart en se relevant. Kelly, le garçon avec la casquette bleue c'est Paul !  
-Enchantée !»  
Paul lui répondit avec un sourire  
«Et celui avec la veste verte c'est.. euh.. comment tu t'appelles toi ?  
-Tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle ?! questionna Kelly désespérée  
-C'est pas comme-ci on avait vraiment eu le temps de faire amis-amis ! lâcha Teigneux  
-Zut, j'ai un peu honte là.. murmura Bart  
-C'est pas grave. dit le jeune homme. Moi je m'appelle Kyle, ravi de faire votre connaissance !  
-Hihi, de même !» ria Kelly


	25. De Retour à la Maison

Sur le chemin du retour, Kelly profitait de l'occasion pour faire connaissance avec les deux jeunes garçons, enfin Kyle et Paul, puisque maintenant elle connaissait leur nom. Bart et Bounty étaient bien trop fatigués pour l'embêter, et puis elle était encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ils se contentaient de parler avec Teigneux qui menait la marche.  
«Au fait, je n'ai jamais vu de créatures comme vous. Vous êtes quoi au juste ? demanda Kyle  
-On est des Pikachu. répondit Kelly. Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?  
-Hein ?! Sérieux ?! s'écria Paul étonné. J'en ai entendu parler mais j'en ai jamais vu pour de vrai ! Ça doit être très rare !  
-Sûrement pour ça que ces brutes l'ont enlevée.» déclara Kyle  
Kelly trembla à la remarque de son nouvel ami.  
«Désolé.. Je voulais pas te le rappeler.. s'excusa-t-il  
-C'est pas grave.»  
Il y eut un petit silence qui ne dura pas longtemps. Bart s'arrêta et posa la question que Kelly avait dans la tête depuis un moment.  
«Mais pourquoi vous nous avez aidés ? Vous ne nous connaissez même pas et vous avez pris un risque !  
-On était d'humeur généreuse ! On voulait jouer les héros ! répondit Paul en riant  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! plaisanta Kyle à son tour. On pouvait pas vous voir poursuivre des kidnappeurs sans rien faire !»  
Bart sourit à cette réponse. Kelly aussi. Kyle et Paul avaient l'air d'être des humains très gentils , ils pourraient sûrement jouer ensemble la prochaine fois.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit résonna dans toute la ville. Bart et Bounty dressèrent les oreilles, intrigué par le son. Les deux garçons et Teigneux avaient l'air calmes, Kyle remonta sa manche et regarda son "bracelet" attaché au poignet.  
«Oh non ! Il est déjà vingt heures !  
-Quoi ?! paniqua Paul  
-Ma mère va me tuer ! s'affola Kyle  
-La mienne aussi !  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Bounty  
-Parce qu'il est tard ! Nous on aurait dû rentrer il y a quatre heures !» répondit Paul  
Bart et Kelly échangèrent un regard inquiet eux aussi.  
«Steel va nous tuer ! criaient-ils  
-Alors dépêchez vous un peu ! Pourquoi vous traînez si vous êtes aussi pressés ?!» s'énerva Teigneux  
Ils acceptèrent et se remirent rapidement en route vers la maison de Bart, de Kelly et de Bounty. Une fois arrivés, Bart ouvrit la porte pour rentrer enfin chez eux.  
«Euh.. on est rentrés !» héla-t-il  
Ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient prendre comme punition cette fois-ci ? Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, la lumière était allumée mais il n'y avait personne. Enfin, cela ne dura pas longtemps. A peine avaient-ils pénétrés dans la pièce que Steel leur tomba dessus.  
«SALES MORVEUX ! lança-t-il avant de frapper ses frères et sa soeur à la tête. Ça va pas de disparaître comme ça ?! On vous a cherché partout !  
-Dé..désolé..» lâcha Bart presque assomé  
Derrière eux, Kyle, Paul et Teigneux se faisaient tout petits. Ils s'apprêtaient presque à s'enfuir avant que Steel n'ait pu voir leur visage. Trop tard.  
«Et vous ?! Vous êtes qui ?!» demanda ou plutôt cria-t-il  
Trop intimidés pour répondre, ils restèrent silencieux en regardant ailleurs comme-ci de rien était. Steel se calma quand ses parents débarquèrent eux-aussi. Keyla, leur mère, se précipita vers ses enfants retrouvés pour les prendre dans ses bras et les serrer. Kelly en eut le souffle coupé, mais elle était heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle.


	26. Tension

A contre coeur, Keyla relâcha ses enfants. Même si elle était rassurée de les savoir sains et saufs, ils leur devaient tout de même des explications.  
«Où étiez-vous passés pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle. J'étais morte d'inquiétude !  
-On a fait une balade !» répondit Bounty comme si c'était la vérité avec un sourire  
Kelly était soulagée que son petit frère n'ait pas joué les rapporteurs. Il pouvait être très convaincant quand il le voulait vraiment. Contrairement à Bart. Lui, on pouvait voir le mensonge dessiné sur l'intégralité de son visage.  
«Une balade ?! Et vous rentrez aussi tard ?! Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ?! rétorqua Mike, leur père  
-Oui ! assura simplement Bart  
-Menteur ! riposta immédiatement Steel. Je suis sûr que vous avez fait une énorme gourde et que vous essayer de la cacher !  
-Ce serait mal nous connaître de dire ça. dit Kelly en aillant peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation  
-Justement ! Je vous connais trop bien, et c'est pour ça que je sais que vous vous sentez coupable !  
-Tiens ! Regarde le, lui, et dis moi qu'il ment !» répliqua-t-elle en lui montrant son petit frère qui avait l'air de respirer la vérité en souriant  
A cette remarque, Steel parut déstabilisé. Il leur tourna le dos en lâchant un petit grommellement. Kyle, Paul et Teigneux le suivaient du regard, de peur qu'il ne se remette en colère et les chasse de la maison à coup de pied au derrière en prétendant que c'était une conversation privée.  
«Même si vous n'avez rien fait de mal, et ça j'en doute beaucoup, on ne peut pas vous laissez vous en tirer à si bon compte ! reprit Mike. Pour être rentrés aussi tard le deuxième jour vous aurez une punition..»  
Kelly et Bart retenaient leur souffle les yeux grands ouverts.  
«Vous serez privés de sortie pendant 3 jours. Steel vous aura à l'oeil toute la journée.  
-Roh non ! s'écrièrent-ils  
-Et si ! Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant ! s'énerva leur frère aîné  
-Oui... soupirèrent les deux principaux concernés  
-Pas sûr qu'ils retiendront la leçon.» murmura Teigneux aux deux jeunes garçons  
Steel, qui avait dû entendre, se retourna pour observer les trois "intrus" et toisa surtout le beau parleur.  
«Vous êtes qui vous ?!»  
Bart et Kelly ne laissèrent pas le temps à ces derniers de répondre, ils se précipitèrent devant eux pour les présenter à leur place.  
«C'est nos nouveaux amis ! s'exclama gaiement Kelly. Ils nous ont aidé à rentrer à la maison !  
-Ouais ! continua Bart. Lui c'est Paul ! Lui c'est Kyle ! Et lui c'est Teigneux, celui qui nous avait déjà aidé hier !  
-Que ça devienne pas une habitude.» lança celui-ci exaspéré  
Devant lui, Steel avait l'air perplexe. Il resta immobile en le fixant bizarrement, comme choqué. Pourtant son frère et sa soeur lui en avaient déjà parlé. Teigneux se contenta de lui rendre son regard mais en plus agressif. Finalement, Steel se mit à sourire et tendit la patte.  
«Je suis leur grand frère, Steel. Ravi de faire ta connaissance !  
-Pareil !» dit Teigneux en répondant à son signe de salutation  
Bart esquissa un sourire.  
«Tu vois, ils s'entendent bien au final !» chuchota-t-il à sa soeur  
Elle hocha la tête pour rassurer son frère. Mais elle voyant bien qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre ces deux là, surtout de la part de Steel. Elle n'était pas dupe. On remarquait facilement le faux sourire de celui-ci.


	27. La Punition de 3 Jours

«Il commence à se faire tard. On doit rentrer nous aussi ! déclara Kyle  
-Oh, déjà ? se plaignit Kelly  
-Vous avez fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui ! Et je pense que leurs parents aussi doivent s'inquiéter ! gronda Steel  
-A choisir, j'aurais préféré rester ici. Ma mère va me tuer si je rentre ! paniqua Paul  
-La mienne aussi.. murmura Kyle  
-Emmenez moi avec vous ! supplia Bart. Je veux pas rester avec Steel !  
-Arrête ton délire et viens.» lança Kelly, désespérée de l'attitude de son frère  
Finalement, il a fallu que Teigneux tire les deux jeunes garçons par le col pour les faire partir une fois pour toute.  
«Au revoir ! s'écria Paul en faisant des signes  
-Salut ! répondit Bart  
-A DEMAIN ! cria Kelly  
-Je vous rappelle que demain vous ne mettrez pas les pattes dehors.» rappela Steel avec froideur  
Kelly fit un petit sourire gêné à son frère aîné. Bart préféra éviter le regard de ses parents et Bounty continuait de faire de grands signes d'au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis.  
Après avoir dîné, Bart et Kelly avaient filé au lit. Ils étaient exténués par cette journée riche en surprises et démoralisés par leur punition. La lumière éteinte, ils discutaient dans le noir.  
«Pff ! Ils ont été vache quand même ! 3 jours sans sortir d'ici ! râla Bart  
-Ouais, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Imagine si ils savaient ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé aujourd'hui ! répliqua Kelly  
-J'ose même pas y penser...  
-Heureusement qu'il y avait Teigneux, Kyle et Paul. J'ai hâte de jouer avec eux quand on sera plus puni ! A ton avis, comment on fera pour les retrouver ?» demanda-t-elle  
Bart ne lui répondit pas.  
«Bart ? Bart !»  
Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit son frère dormir. Tant pis, elle se retourna dans son lit et se mit à penser de leurs nouvelles rencontres. Décidément, ce monde était plein de surprises. Pas toujours amusantes vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt. Kelly espérait que ces 3 jours passeraient très vite, ils pourraient de nouveau s'amuser avec leurs amis, et peut-être même en rencontrer de nouveaux !  
C'est sur ces pensées que Kelly sombra enfin dans le sommeil en rêvant des prochaines découvertes qu'elle pourrait faire dans cette ville.


	28. Kyle

La maison de Bart et de Kelly était encore visible à l'horizon. Teigneux avait lâché les deux garçons qui se relevèrent enfin.  
«Merci. Sinon on serait jamais partis ! dit Paul avec un sourire  
-De rien. lâcha Teigneux  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on rentre ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! s'affola Kyle  
-AAAAH ! Je vais me faire décapiter !»  
Ils se mirent à courir pour rentrer chez eux, laissant Teigneux seul avec la nuit. Kyle tourna la tête et lui lâcha un au revoir.  
«Salut, Teigneux ! Et encore merci !»  
Il ne répondit pas, ce qui n'étonna pas les deux garçons. Ils continuèrent leur course. Ils ralentissaient un peu pour reprendre un minimum de souffle. Mais il en fallait plus pour empêcher Paul de parler de tout et de rien.  
«On aura au moins fait une bonne action aujourd'hui ! déclara-t-il  
-Ouais, on a sauvé Kelly ! répondit Kyle. Mais nos parents ne l'entendront pas de cette oreille..  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Nous aussi on va sûrement recevoir une punition !»  
Arrivés à un carrefour, ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leur domicile. Kyle arriva enfin, il resta devant la porte le temps de calmer sa respiration, puis entra. Il espérait jouer les discrets et retourner dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de sa mère.  
«Kyle ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!  
-Désolé maman.. Moi et Paul on a été retardés sur le chemin du retour.  
-Par quoi ?!  
-Euh..  
-Ton père et moi nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! As-tu idée de la peine que tu nous as causé ?!  
-Je m'excuse.  
-Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant ! Surtout avec cet entrepôt qui a explosé tout à l'heure..  
-Quoi ?! Tu l'as vu ?!  
-Evidemment ! Ils en ont parlé aux infos, et j'ai vu la fumée depuis la fenêtre du salon ! Et toi ? Comment tu l'as vu ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais là-bas ! s'énerva sa mère  
-Non, non ! Bien sûr que non !  
-Je l'espère pour toi ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre ! Ton père et moi nous allons trouver une bonne grosse punition pour être rentré si tard et pour avoir menti.  
-Quoi "j'ai menti" ?! s'emporta Kyle en montant les escaliers  
-Monte dans ta chambre ! cria-t-elle  
-Ouais c'est bon !» grommela-t-il furieux  
Il pénétra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour la verrouiller. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé par l'un de ses parents. Il lança son cartable contre son bureau pour tenter d'atténuer sa colère et se colla contre l'un des murs de sa chambre pour se calmer. Il repensa à toute cette journée, elle avait commencé comme d'habitude mais après l'école.. Sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux petits amis. Même si il avait courut un grand danger en les aidant, il avait adoré ce moment passé avec eux. Pour une fois qu'il avait tout oublié, ses parents, son école, ses ennuis, sa vie ! Si il le pouvait, il recommencerait cette journée rien que pour retourner sauver Kelly et tout oublier. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait tout simplement les revoir, après leurs trois jours de punition et la sienne. Après tout, il savait où ils habitaient.  
La soirée passa vite pour Kyle. Il commença à faire ses devoirs. Sa mère l'avait appelé pour manger, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, ni répondre d'ailleurs. Une fois son travaille achevé, il se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans son lit. Malgré la fatigue, il peinait à s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
